A Different Perspective
by doctorcoffeeboy
Summary: Jacks point of View. A Different Perspective on the Torchwood Stories, but not strict to storylines. This is my first shot so enjoy! I know I will! Gwen bashing soon, and a fair amount of angst
1. Strange Meetings

This is my version of the events that happened in the Torchwood series. Sorry if some details are a little bit different, but I had to change some things to suit my purpose. It contains all characters in the Hub, including Suzie Costello. Mainly Janto based [sorry, a fan] but includes all.

Name:

**POV: Jack, apart from the Italic stuff.**

**Summary: **

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE DULL START, WE ALL KNOW IT, BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE. SORRY AGAIN…

Chapter 1: Strange Meetings

_Ianto Jones left his flat silently. He had picked up scans of a Weevil in the nearby park._

_In Torchwood one, before the great battle, people mentioned a Mr. Jack Harkness in passing, always with distaste. Because he had worked in Filling back at London, he had researched the mysterious Boss and only got a name, and the Town at which Torchwood 3 was based. _

_Ianto lost everything at the battle. Apart from Lisa. He hoped she would be all right. Ianto hadn't left her alone since getting the flat, in case the monitors broke down. But the best way of getting her safe and Human was Jack Harkness. If he could just get a job with Torchwood 3, he could use the resources and fix her. _

I was on my own again in the Hub, apart from Tosh. Suzie had decided to sod of and have a nice relaxing night and Owen was probably in a bar somewhere whilst I was left to sort out the whole of bloody Cardiff. Toshiko was working on a set of alien artefacts that got thrown through the Rift last night. My, she was quite a find at that UNIT facility.

Anyway, until I could recruit someone new, it was just us. The Rift Predictor had told us something was up and it was in a park nearby. Something small.

" Tosh. Stay here. Give me directions on the way, yea?" I called down on my way past.

" Okay Jack." True to form, Tosh already had the scans ready on one of the screens. She looked up at me, smiling. New alien tech is truly the one thing that pleases that woman. Although she did have a soft spot for our Owen Harper, except he seemed too thick to notice the only woman who truly loved him, despite all the obvious floors.

I shook my head, dislodging the thought. " Okay. I'll see you soon, call in Owen or Suzie if anything else happens, alright?"

" Of course." She looked back to the screens. I took it as a dismissal, leaving the cogwheel door and heading for the group car, our SUV. I love the thing, super fast, with a number plate that can't be traced, so I can exceed the speed limits whenever I want, and there's nowhere to send a bill. I allowed myself a little chuckle as I got in, tapping my blue tooth to get Tosh in my ear.

" Okay Tosh. What have you got for me?"

" It's a Weevil. Just one, not doing anything, just wandering around aimlessly." Toshs' timid voice chipped into the comms.

" Thanks. On my way."

" I know, the SUV is moving."

" Just thought I'd clarify it. If I hadn't been there yet, we could have been worrying." I remained indignant, I admit, being proved wrong is a little offsetting for me, and a rarity.

The ride was a fairly silent one, no traffic because Tosh cleared them as I approached – gotta love that super technology – and it was quiet when I arrived, seen as it was about half eleven at night.

Even if the alien looked calm, there was not telling, so I approached the Weevil with the up most caution. At the last minute he…she…it?…I dunno pounced. Turning to me and clasping its hands onto me, that was when Tosh decided to give me some new news.

" Jack. I just found a report in the hospitals of 'bite marks to the thigh and arms' in a hospital about 3 miles South of you."

" Thanks Tosh." I grunted. Damn. Weevils are nightmares once they have tasted blood, especially human.

I found the Weevil easily but…Okay, I'll admit it, I was having trouble. The Weevil was pinning me against a tree, and I was pretty stumped, and bleeding.

Ianto Jones watched the Captain grappling with the Weevil. He seemed in a little bit of bother. Ianto decided now was as good a time as any. He picked up a fallen branch nearby and throttled the Weevil, giving Jack space to breath.

And that would be how I met our youngest member of Torchwood… Ianto Jones.

**AN: TINY CHANGE IN DETAIL, IANTO ISN'T IN CHARGE OF THE ARCHIVES YET IN THIS STORY; I'M TELLING YOU NOW TO SAVE LATER CONFUSION.**


	2. Aftermath of Lisa

Chapter 2: Aftermath of Lisa

AN: AS YOU CAN TELL, I SKIPPED THE FIRST FEW EPISODES AND MOST OF THE 'FRAGMENTS' BECAUSE THEY ARE ALREADY WRITTEN. ENJOY! PLEASE RATE & REVIEW!

I watched Ianto tidy up in silence, Gwen beside me.

" There's no way you're letting him go home like that is there?" She asked quietly.

" Why not?" He looked well enough, if only a little down.

" There will be too many memories there, what if he loses it and tries suicide?" I hadn't thought of that.

" Alright. I'll work on that, all right? Where would we be without you Gwen Cooper?" I squeezed her shoulder for a moment then turned to my group.

" Okay. Tosh, finish that report tomorrow and get an early night, okay? Owen, it's been a bad enough day for you, you can tidy up the medical bay first thing tomorrow. Gwen, go home to Rhys, relax. All of you."

Owen was gone even before I finished his order, yelling his goodbyes and something about a pub. Tosh tried to finish her work as usual. I swear she has a little too much commitment. I dragged her chair backwards and signed her of.

" But Jack. I was almost done!"

" Then you can finish the last of it tomorrow then." I lifted her up and let her put her coat and coaxed her out of the door.

Ianto tried to get past as well. He hadn't spoken since he found Lisa's body. I put out my arm, pulling him back.

" Whoa. Where are you going?" I asked him softly.

" Home." He murmured, trying to get past.

" No you aren't." I put an arm round his shoulders, leading him back to my office.

" You're staying here for a while."

Ianto tried to move out of my grip, looking very stressed out. " Please, Sir."

" I don't think you should go home. You said I never ask you anything about your life, but maybe staying here with me is the best bet." I gave him my best smile.

" I'd really rather go home."

" Not for a while." I took him to my office and handed him a glass of whisky. After a while he spoke.

" What was that earlier?"

" What?"

" Kissing me? After Lisa threw me across the room?"

Typical. He just faced his cyber-girlfriend, almost got shot by me, nearly lost his job and life so he worried about a kiss?"

" Did you refuse though?"

" I wasn't conscious for most of it."

" So? I had to wake you up but there wasn't any other choice. And I wanted to see if you were any good."

" And?" He raised his head, eyes boring into mine with such intensity.

" You were brilliant." I grinned. " Well. I have only one bed and if you think I'm letting either of us sleep on the couch, think again."

" But…" His sharp mind had clearly already worked it out.

" Yes Ianto. We share. Come on." We put down our drinks. Actually, I couldn't wait. Annoyingly, I really wanted to be near this young Welshman. He seemed so young and venerable right now that I really wanted to make him better. I opened up the hatch that lead to my cabin.

" Hold on." He paused. " I haven't any other clothes."

" Just take your shirt of. It'll be fine. I'm not letting you out of this."

" Fine." Ianto dutifully did as he was asked, and took of his blazer and tie, folding them neatly and laying them on a chair in the office. I couldn't help but marvel at his chest. He was Well-Worked-Out for such a young man. He raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips.

Okay, I'll admit, I just wanted to kiss him there and then. But I couldn't. He wouldn't want that. " Sorry. Lets go." I climbed down the ladder first, letting him second so I had a momentary glimpse at his wonderful ass.

Ianto seemed a little stumped on how this would work, but I lay down on my side and gestured him to lie next to me. I had discarded my shirt too. After a moment's hesitation, and pure confusion, he complied, curling up on his side, facing away from me.

I slipped my arms round him slowly; trying to find out if it would work. Ianto shivered but over time slowly relaxed.

" Do you offer this to everyone that works for you?"

The words were so quiet I hardly heard them; it took a moment to understand as they registered in my mind. I smiled. " Only the fit ones."

He shifted slightly, getting comfier. Iantos' head rested against my shoulder softly, and I leant my face into his hair, drinking it all in.

There was more murmuring and I tried to make it out but realised it was welsh. Smiling, I closed my eyes, tightening my hold on him to keep him warm under the cover.

I must have been sleeping about 3 hours when the screaming began.

My eyes shot open, and I ducked to avoid a fist whizzing past my face. It was pitch dark but my senses helped me keep the blood inside my body instead of on my face.

I pulled Ianto against my chest, pinning down his arms with my own and putting a leg over his to stop them kicking out. The screaming drummed into me and I really worried about whatever this kid was dreaming about.

I muttered soothingly as I waited for the yells to subside. It took about 5 minutes but at last they quietened to heaving sobs.

" Sorry…Jack." Over the course of the attack he had moved to face me. The words were muffled against my chest as he cried silently.

" No need to apologise Ianto, I don't mind. What was that?"

" Canary Wharf. It's normal. Nothing to worry about." He tried to protest but I ignored him and kissed his hair softly, noting how it had plastered across his forehead with sweat.

" How often? And what piece? If you don't wanna say, it's all right."

" Every night. This time it was when I found Lisa and pulled her out." His voice hitched with tears again. I kissed his hair again. Iantos' muscles suddenly un-tensed from exhaustion and he slumped against me, instantly asleep again.

I pulled the cover back over him, arranging my grip around him to calm him down.


	3. Physical Exams

Chapter 3: Physical Exams

Ianto woke the next day with hardly any recollection of his nightmare. Owen rolled in at 8am, yawning and walking over to his station, pulling out a can of opened cola that I could have sworn was already there last week.

While Ianto was getting ready in my Cabin, I called Owen to his medical bay.

" This had better be good Harkness, I haven't got the brain for a decent conversation this early." He rubbed his eyes, leaning against the rail.

" It is." I told him. " I want you to run a physical check on Ianto for me."

" Why? Did you injure him last night in your cabin?" Owen asked jokingly.

" No." _I wish_. " It's just that something happened and I thought maybe you could check it out."

" Um…Jack. You need to tell me exactly what happened so that I can fix it."

I wasn't too sure Ianto would be particularly happy if I told our most sarcastic Doctor about his little nightmares.

" Jack? I don't care how embarrassing this could be, but I need to look after my patients." It was odd really, not matter how much of a git Owen Harper was, he could be really considerate when it came to his job. That was one of the reasons I hired him.

" Its just…I think he hit his head real hard last night with Lisa, and the whole experience might have been a little traumatic for him." I shifted silently under his gaze.

" And?" My team knew me too well and noticed when I missed out details.

" And…He keeps having nightmares about Canary Wharf."

" Right. There's the clincher. I'll take a look. Send him up soon, so I can get a look before Gwen turns up…to save embarrassment."

" Sure. Thanks Owen. Let me know the results, okay?"

" Yea. It's no problem, either this or a weevil autopsy, so I'll gladly take this."

I smile my thanks and left Owens domain. Ianto was just coming out of the office, fixing his tie.

" Coffee, Sir?"

" Yes please Ianto. Listen, Owen wants to run a medical exam on you, if that's okay."

" I'm fine. No need." He pushed past me, headed to the Coffee Machine.

" No, you have to. Doctors orders." I pushed him in the right direction.

_Owen looked at Ianto as he sat on the medical desk. _

"_So Ianto. Any recent injuries you wanna tell me?" _

" _None. I'm fine."_

" _Take of your shirt please." Owen pulled on his Lab coat._

" _Is it really necessary?"_

" _Yup. And I'm going to need a few blood samples." Owen raised his eyebrows, noting the bruises from looking after Lisa and Last Nights' affairs._

__I watched from a distance as Ianto went paler than usual, and totally tensed as Owen injected the needle. I heard Owen asking him something but it took me a few seconds to work it out.

" Are you gonna pass out on me?"

Ianto shook his head carefully, taking a deep breath. I stood up, walking around the desk and down near the medical bay, just in time to see Owen insert another injection further up Iantos' arm. Ianto gasped and went the colour of paper before totally losing consciousness and collapsing.

I ran over and supported the Welshman before his head hit the cold stone floor. Owen raised an eyebrow.

" Wow. I thought he had more balls than that."

" Shut up. Well, what have you worked out?" I lifted him up, wrapping an arm round Ianto to keep him stable.

" Well, from what I can tell, Jones is suffering from deep traumatic shock, further back than Lisa, probably to Canary Wharf. Has he ever talked to you about it?"

" No. Always swerves the subject."

" Exactly. You gotta tell me these things Jack. Now Ianto has severe PTSD, and it's gonna take ages to fix it." Owen shook his head. " Good luck Harkness."

I decided to put Ianto on the couch in my office, to keep an eye on him in case of nightmares. It would be too difficult to get his shirt back on him so I gladly kept it off.

**AN: WHAT WILL JACK DO? WHEN WILL IANTO WAKE UP? IS THE PTSD AS BAD AS OWEN SAID? YOU CAN FIND OUT STRAIGHT AWAY BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN POSTED! OH, YOU LUCKY PEOPLE! AS USUAL**, **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.**


	4. Business as usual

Chapter 4: Business as usual

AN: SORRY IF THIS ONE'S A LITTLE DULL, BUT PLEASE BARE WITH IT, I HAVE PLANS…

Tosh knocked timidly on the door, she had a dew files in her hands.

" Hey Jac-" She stopped, looking at Ianto, bare chested, on the couch.

" Oh, don't worry Tosh, Owen just accidentally knocked him out with blood samples." I smiled. " Haven't got round to putting the shirt on again, too much bother."

" As if Jack, you just like it."

" You know me too well." The smile changed to a grin.

" Well, just make sure he doesn't get too cold." She put the papers on my desk and turned to leave.

" Tosh, I was wondering, could you keep an eye on Ianto for me occasionally, me and Owen think he might have PTSD, and we'd rather be safe than sorry."

" Sure thing. I have been thinking he was a bit quiet lately." She looked over at the sleeping young man. " Was he alright last night?"

" Perfect. But I'll be keeping him with me for a while longer, just in case."

" Okay. Call me if you need anything." She gave a little wave and walked away to her station, finishing of last nights report.

About half an hour later, I heard a slight moan from the couch. Ianto was awake.

" Hey kid."

" What happened, Sir?"

" Owen was taking some blood tests and you didn't really take well to them. Passed out, I caught you before you hit the floor."

" Oh God. I'm sorry Sir." He sat up slowly, running a hand through his roughed up hair.

" No need to be sorry." I stood up and went to sit next to him, slipping an arm around his shoulders in case he lost balance. Ianto leaned into me, letting out a small sigh as his arms seeked solace around my torso. It was then that my favourite Welshman worked out his loss of shirt.

" Um…Sir?"

" Yes?"

" Where is my shirt?"

" Right next to you, but you look fine without it." He blushed nicely and I held him closer. " Why, are you cold?"

" No." He fisted my shirt in his hands. " But I can't work without it"

" I guess not. I'll get it in a minute, okay?"

" Thanks. What was the real reason for the tests that Owen did?"

" Ianto. You had a dream last night. A bad one, I just needed to see if it was a problem."

" And was it?" He rested fully against me, closing his eyes.

" Yes. You have bad PTSD, and we'll need to sort it out."

" WHAT? You mean you actually TOLD Owen about it all?!" The young man stood up, arms crossed angrily, tense body language all round.

" I had to. He couldn't treat you properly without all the information." I had to ask Owen about the side effects of this thing, seems he had serious mood swings, not that I was much better.

" I WAS MANAGING FINE! EVERYTHING WAS FINE! UNTIL NOW!!" He whipped up his shirt and pulled it roughly on, wincing as it skipped over his bruises.

" Ianto, take a deep breath. Please!" I stood up, putting my hands either side of his arms.

" Get _off _me." He ordered, jerking out of my grasp and running very fast down in the direction of the cells.

I called Owen up.

" What happened?" He asked, gesturing in the direction Ianto had just stormed.

" Sudden mood change. What caused it?"

" Bound to happen. Sorry, should have warned you, certain subjects are very sore."

" I know."

" What now?" Owen asked, scanning the main space for Ianto, and failing.

" Wait for him to come back up, until then…Business as usual."

AN: POOR IANTO. I HOPE HE'S ALL RIGHT! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT AMAZING INSTALLMENT! WHILE YOU WAIT…YOU COULD RATE AND REVIEW!


	5. Apolagies

Chapter 5: Apologies

**AN: TIME TO SEE IF IANTO IS ALRIGHT OR NOT.**

Tosh ran up to where me and Owen were sat.

" Is Ianto Okay? Was he hurt?" She asked worriedly.

" Yes. Just a little mood change." I said, checking through CCTV.

" Oh. Shall I go looking?" Good old Tosh, always willing to help.

" No. I'm just checking footage. Seeing if anything's gone wrong…Oh." I stood up, grabbing my gun and a stun gun.

" What?" Owen stood up next to me, grabbing his gun as well. My whole team were willing to work for anything.

" Janet got out, and ran into someone. Come on!" I ran past them, making straight for the cells, as fast as I could.

" Jack! Wait up!" Owen yelled behind me. But I couldn't. Ianto was in trouble. I had to get there. Suddenly the thought of not having the lovely Welshman in my life was something of a down setter. Silly really, I haven't been talking to him for long really.

Ianto was against a wall, cradling an arm against his chest. Our resident Weevil stood in front of him. Why haven't I given this man a gun???! Ianto looked frankly terrified, and had sunk down a little, keeping his teary eyes on the alien in front of him, but not screaming or anything. Gotta admire this guys courage.

Owen swore and ran up to Janet, inserting a stun gun into her neck before she noticed Owen was there. To be honest, we don't know if it even _is_ a she. Or an it. This thing might be something we can't even begin to imagine.

Tosh and Owen started checking Janet over, seeing what damage she had undertaken and leaving me some space with Ianto.

" Ianto?" I crouched next to him. I gasped as he looked up at me, his eyes filled with such fear and pain I had to force myself not to step back. " Are you Okay? Where did she get you?"

He blinked slowly, as if just working out I was there, and looking down and his arm, still held against his chest, ruining his shirt.

" Jack?" He asked quietly.

" Yes. It's alright Ianto, I'm here, and you're safe now. Where does it hurt?"

" Everywhere." He murmured, not looking up.

" Is it alright for me to do this?" I asked, pulling him close to me, entwining him in my arms for safety and warmth.

" Yea. It's good actually." Ianto half-smiled, burying his face into my waistcoat.

" Right. Lets get you back. Can you walk?" He nodded and I helped him up. " Owen is going to need to check you over."

" Okay. And…Jack?"

" Yes Ianto?"

" I'm sorry. For running off. I should have thought it through. Owen did need to know really; otherwise he couldn't do his job properly. Sorry for getting angry."

" I'm sorry for not asking first. You had a right to be angry, I aught to have asked about it before hand. Where did Janet get you?"

" Janet?"

" Yeeees. The Weevil has got a name."

" Well…I'm fine, apart from the arm."

" You're lying."

" Am not."

" Then why are you limping?"

" Um…"

I chuckled quietly and led him along, knowing Owen and Tosh weren't far behind. Owen would have to make a vigorous check-up, as I could tell this man wasn't one for talking about pain or anything.

**AN: SO IANTO IS ALRIGHT…SORT OF. WONDER WHAT THE SCANS WILL MAKE OF IT ALL???**


	6. Injuries

Chapter 6: Injuries

**AN: SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING!!! HERE IT IS!**

I helped Ianto up onto the medical desk. He seemed in great pain but as usual said nothing. Owen walked over.

" Okay, sorry Ianto, but you gotta remove that shirt again." Owen smirked. The young man nodded and raised his 'good' arm to unbutton his shirt. I noticed Owen skilfully mask his concern for the amount of blood visible.

Ianto got half way down his shirt and paused. He closed his eyes and lifted the shirt, releasing the buttons right to the end. He looked pale by the time he had finished.

Owen nodded at me and I stepped up next to Ianto. Getting one arm out of the shirt was easy but the injured one wasn't so simple. It was still held protectively against his chest. Owen took charge.

" Ianto, I'm going to have to cut your arm out of the shirt. It could be painful but should be better than the other options. Alright?"

Ianto nodded and looked over at me, begging my comfort. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, letting the Welshman busy his face against my shirt, drinking in my warmth and 51st century pheromones.

Owen picked up the medical scissors and took a deep, calming breath before cutting very carefully along the line of Iantos' shirt. He winces and let out regular gasps of pain but I held on to him and Owen didn't stop until the whole sleeve had been cut in half.

Me, Tosh and Owen paused for half a beat and then Owen peeled back the blooded cotton. Sharp intakes of breath all round. Ianto lifted his face to look and all the colour drained from his face.

There were deep teeth marks around his arm, some seemed ripped, as if the Weevil had jerked back without releasing its grip.

" Oh My God." Gwen stammered. Tosh and I looked up, we hadn't even heard the Cog door roll back.

Owen clamped some wadding over Iantos' arm.

" What happened!? Are you okay?" Gwen raced over, putting a hand on Iantos' shoulder. He flinched away from her, into me even more. I looked at Owen, who shrugged, and shot an apologetic look at Gwen. She was alright.

" Right mate, I've just got to sterilise the wound, sorry if this hurts." Owen told him.

I felt my shirt dampen as Iantos' tears flooded it when Owen poured a clear liquid over the cut and held it in place with more padding.

" Sorry…" Owen kept muttering.

Once our resident Doctor was sure the wound was clean, he patched it up however they do it.

" Better?" I asked, as he sat away from me just enough to look as his arm.

" A Little." He replied, mustering a small smile.

" Well, if you could lift your arm a little bit so I can check the slashes on your chest, and any other problems?" Owen asked professionally.

Ianto nodded and snuggled back into me, preparing.

0o~o0

The claw-marks weren't as bad as they had looked, so it was easy to fix them up and besides a few cuts and bruises, Ianto was fine.

I helped him onto his feet and up to my office, noting he was still a little bit shaky, where my favourite Welshman gratefully sank into a chair.

" You Okay now?" I asked him, leaning back in my chair behind the desk.

" Yea." He muttered but I could totally tell he was lying.

" Why don't you tell people how you really feel?" I had wondered for a while now so it seemed the perfect opportunity to ask.

" I just figure everyone else has so much to deal with already, they don't need me on their mind as well."

Good logic. " But if you're in pain-"

" Then I can deal with it myself."

I decided it was best not to press the matter. We all knew what happened if he got angry and ran off again. So I smiled instead.

" Alright. But I'm here if ever you need me."

" Thanks, Sir." He smiled.

" Now you, you need rest."

" No. I'd rather work, if that's alright."

I shrugged. This was a weird guy, so maybe it _would_ help. " Sure. But call me if you need anything."

" Course."

I stood up, to show him out. Whilst he was close, I decided on a test.

Leaning forward, I slowly kissed him. Just to see what happened. I knew he was a good kisser before, but this was better.

He stood back a fair few seconds later, looking somewhat shocked. I grinned.

" See ya later." I turned the grin to a smile and showed him out. This was gonna be interesting…


	7. Cariad

**Chapter 7: Cariad**

AN: HOW IS IANTO COPING? LETS FIND OUT NOW! THANKS FOR YOUR VIEWS AND REVIEWS! MUCH APPRETIATED!

Ianto seemed to be coping very well. He tended to stay away from everyone else and always moved around. I had noticed Owen and Tosh keeping an eye on him almost as much as me.

The Rift alerts had been clean so it was alright for the rest of the day. I kept a close eye on the Welshman and stopped myself regularly from going over an asking how he was; I knew he would say he was fine and all that.

By about midnight we had all decided that the rifts would be silent for a while longer and everyone could go home. The only problem was a tiny opening later tonight, but I could handle that alone.

Once again, I had to stop Ianto from leaving. I thought it would be safe enough to wrap my arms around him instead.

" Remember, you're not going anywhere. You're staying with me." I murmured.

" I feel fine now. You could just leave me." Ianto insisted, accidentally relaxing into him.

" You have been attacked by a Weevil today." I kissed his hair.

" Fine. But how much longer am I here for?"

" It's not a prison."

" It is, but the guards are nicer." I could tell he was smiling.

" Well. I need to get and pick up this thing in Splott. Can I trust you here on your own?" I asked softly.

" Yes. Of course, Sir."

" Well. I should only be about an hour or two, and I want you to get some sleep. You had better be sound-o by the time I get back. Okay?"

He sighed. " Alright."

" If I don't see you before tomorrow, you can get up whenever you want. I'm giving you the day off."

" Alright. But I feel fine." He stifled a yawn.

" See you later then Ianto." I hugged him for a second then let go and grabbed my coat.

Ianto smiled and went in the opposite direction, making himself some coffee I guess.

0o~o0

It was only a Crasputan transmit device, but a right bugger to trace down. It actually took me around three hours instead. Having slipped it into my pocket for a scan later, I drove home, hoping Ianto would be asleep and warm. To be honest, I couldn't wait to get back to him.

I strolled into the Hub whistling to myself. Turning to throw my jacket on the Couch, I noticed a sleeping figure in the half-light.

Ianto had fallen asleep all curled up on the Couch, head on the armrests and his jacket over as a cover. I smiled and walked over to him.

I carefully took of my greatcoat and draped it silently over him. I then wrapped my arms around his body and lifted him into my arms, cradling to my chest.

He seemed to be having a bit of a nightmare, muttering things that I couldn't understand, but he seemed a little bit distressed. I held him close to my chest, stroking his soft brown hair.

Suddenly Ianto changed, he grabbed my shirt, scrunching it up tightly and tensing. I raised my eyebrows, wincing at his sudden strength as he took my shirt in his hands.

" What is it? What's wrong Ianto?" I asked quietly.

He replied in fluent welsh, I couldn't make out anything except the word 'Cariad' I think, along with my own name a few times. I'll ask him when he wakes up.

He covered his face in my shirt, suddenly relaxing and smiling as he breathed in my scent, but he kept a tight hold on my shirt.

I shrugged and carried him down to the Cabin slowly. It certainly was strange that he had been distressed in his sleep but calm as soon as I held him, but I guess he might have done that anyway.

I lay Ianto down slowly, remembering he seemed to like lying away from me. It was too much bother to unbutton his shirt, but I discarded my own and lay down beside him silently.

I was just drifting to sleep when I felt Ianto move closer to me in his own sleep. He turned over to face me, actually slipping his arms round me and burying his face into my chest. Not that I was complaining.

I leant the side of my face against his hair and closed my eyes, wrapping my own arms round him and letting sleep claim me.


	8. Field Work

Chapter 8: Field Work

I was woken up by a gasp of pain next to me. I shot up, instantly on the alert.

" Ianto!?"

" It's…alright, Sir." I could tell he was lying.

" What is it?" I kept my arms round him, noticing he was sat up and had his hands clutching the gashes on his chest. Damn.

" Just a shock. I forgot that that Weevil had got me. I sat up and didn't realise until it was too late. Sorry." He smiled weakly at me.

" I should get Owen to have a look at you."

" It's 6am. No-ones in yet."

" Oh. Do you think you could get back to sleep? And before I forget…what does 'Cariad' mean?"

" It's Welsh."

" I gathered. What for?"

" Beloved, or love. As in the name term, calling someone 'love'. Why?"

" Well, I found you last night and bought you down here, you were whispering in Welsh, and one of the words you mentioned was 'Cariad', Oh…and my name."

He swore under his breath. " Sorry. I have been known to talk in my sleep a few times. I should have warned you." He smiled and relaxed back against me.

" I'll be know next time. Don't worry. No one else knows. Lets just get back to sleep, I've only had about 3 hours." I lay down, pulling him closer and breathing slowly.

" Okay. And Jack…"

" Yes?"

" I'm sorry for not coming straight down here last night. But I didn't want to be down here alone, it felt wrong."

" It's fine. But we need to get some rest." I smiled into his hair and then realised his shirt still on. " You realise your shirt is still on, right?" I asked quietly and smoothly.

" I wondered why it was so hot in here."

" That'd be you. But you should still take it off."

He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. I swear he was doing it on purpose. I held back and stayed patient, and moved back so that he could take the shirt properly off, after which I gratefully entwined my hands around him torso, letting my warmth seep into him as I waited for sleep to take me.

In the morning, around half eight – I know, It was only like two and a half hours sleep! – I woke up and got Ianto up too. Kinda had to, seen as his arms hand weaved around me during our rest.

He sat up embarrassedly and ran a hand through his tousled hair. I couldn't help but marvel at him for a moment.

" Morning Ianto." I murmured, risking pulling him close and kissing him.

As expected, instant reaction was great, but then he seemed to register that he didn't go for guys – yet, give me time – and pulled away awkwardly.

" If you don't mind, Sir. I'd like to go for a shower." He got up hurriedly and climbed out of the cabin before I could reply. Oops. I'd have to be more careful next time.

I dressed in my own time and climbed the ladder to my office, planning to check on some paper work.

Upon arriving at my desk, I couldn't help but grin like a schoolboy. There, on my desk, perfectly in my vision, was a steaming mug of coffee. God, I love that man. Possibly literally…who knows, it's been a while since I was in a relationship, and that was a woman.

I sat down, and bought up my e-mails. A few from Owen, he likes to keep me updated on all the hospital reports. There are sometimes a few Weevil attacks, so he lets me know, and adds a couple of links. As usual with Owen, he had included a couple of injuries that were just plain funny or ones that really made you wince. Another e-mail from Flat Holme. Nothing serious.

Seeing as I still had time on my hands, I went into Owens computer Data Banks. He has a habit of searching things that really aught not to have been published in the first place. I left him a message on the now Empty files telling him not to do it again (As I do every other day…) and seriously get a girlfriend and looked up from my desk.

Ianto was walking through the Hub, still without his shirt yet, seen as he wasn't completely dry, and towelling his hair. I stood up for a better look. He was definitely worth employing, if not just for view.

He looked up at me, and then down at himself. He blushed and looked away, carrying on with drying his hair. He was just on his way back to where I was, because we had decided on keeping his shirts in my cabin, when we had an arrival.

" Oh! I see you're up Ianto." Tosh blushed and steered away her gaze.

" Yes. Hello." He smiled cutely, still walking up to my office. Then he worked it out. It's usually warm around here because there were no drafts anyway, so it wasn't instantly recognisable to him. " Um…Shower." He explained hastily, quickening his pace up to where I stood, smirking.

" A little embarrassed?" I asked innocently.

" Shut up. You could have warned me, you totally knew." He glared at me.

" But that wouldn't be as fun." I whined, pulling him towards me and taking in the deodorant he was wearing. I dunno what it was, but I sure liked it. Damp hair suited him.

" Sir…I need to get dressed?" He reminded me quietly.

" Oh yea. And earlier…Sorry for kissing you. I thought it might be alright."

He was silent for a moment, and I was sure I had blown it. " Not to worry." He stepped away from my grip and down into the Cabin silently. Something was wrong. I could tell.

Ianto came out minutes later, looking perfect if not a little upset. He masked it instantly.

" Are you okay?" I asked carefully.

" Fine, Sir." He walked straight past me and down to the main Hub, making the coffee. He gave Tosh hers, with a smile, before passing mine onto my desk, without even looking at me.

Owen walked in just when Ianto was putting down my coffee. He looked up and noticed the shocked expression on my face and the masking of Iantos'. Owen looked up confusedly, I shrugged. Ianto then disappeared up to the Information Centre.

" Tosh! Owen! Could I have a word in the board room!?"

They nodded and joined me, I bought up one of the e-mails, showing it up on the big screen behind me.

" I found information on a warehouse in Splott. It's heavily guarded but from what I can tell, it's nothing too bad."

Owen leaned back in his chair, almost parallel now. I have no idea how he keeps the balance when he's out drinking every other night. But as long as he works well enough…

" So what…you want us to go out there?" He asked casually.

" It should be easy enough. Do we know what's in there?" Tosh smiled, always ready.

" No." I admitted. " There's too much steel in the walls, nothing can cut through it."

" Then what are we waiting for?" Owen sat up.

" I want you to take Ianto."

AN: THIS WAS AN EXTRA LONG ONE. SORRY. WELL, AT LEAST YOU ALL GOT MORE STORY TIME!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. WAS IT A GOOD IDEA TO LET HIM GO DO YOU THINK? RATE AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS! THANKS!


	9. Luck

Chapter 9: Luck

AN: LETS SEE WHAT WAS IN THE WAREHOUSE, EH? I TRIED MY BEST, SO I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE SUSPENSE. I KNOW I CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT!

Owen toppled off the chair loudly.

" OW!" He sat up, rubbing his head. " Did you say Ianto? As in 'attacked by a Weevil and with severe PTSD' Ianto?"

" Yes. It'll help. Since the Cyber woman affair, he hasn't been able to get out of here so it'd be good to take his mind off things."

" I don't mind. I'd like to see him somewhere other than in here." Tosh grinned. " What about you?" She asked me.

" I have to stay here. Gwen can't handle this place alone."

" Fair enough but why can't I stay?" Owen whined.

" Because you're medical skills might be needed." I scowled at him. " So you are going and you will work with each other."

Owen grumbled but didn't complain. He can't…not with me as his Boss. I turned on my heel and walked up through the Hub to the information centre at our 'door'.

" Hey Ianto. I want you to go with Tosh and Owen…Small mission."

" Couldn't you go, Sir?" He looked extremely anxious.

" I'd rather it was you. They need you."

" But Owen hates me! I'll be no use!"

" Then you will learn. Best way." I grinned but he didn't smile back. Ouch. " Well, you have ten minutes until Tosh, Owen and _you_ leave." I kept my smile in place.

" Fine." He sighed. " But I reall-" I sauntered off before he could finish protesting.

**0o~o0**

" Alright! You have ten minutes! Owen, clear that autopsy table."

Owen nodded, drowning a can of cola that I could have sworn he bought and started yesterday. Eww.

Tosh nodded, turning back to the screen.

Gwen walked through the doors, uncharacteristically late, even later than Owen. Odd.

" Sorry I'm late Jack! Rhys wouldn't let me leave…kept trying to follow me, had to head him off." She apologised. That's more like the Gwen we all know.

Ianto walked past behind her silently, seemingly making a conscious effort to be out of the way, probably because he knew he wouldn't be out of the spotlight for long.

" Hi Ianto!" Gwen smiled, Ianto looked taken aback that his perception-filter-skills hadn't worked. " How are you?" She asked, placing both hands on his shoulders. Ianto looked appropriately shocked at the contact. I was the only person to do that.

" I-I-I'm fine. Everything's fine now." He stammered, looking at me for help, I just looked on amusedly.

Gwen smiled comfortingly and pulled Ianto into a soft hug. I really had to fight to keep a chuckle escaping my throat at his face. Gwen stepped back, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. Ianto forced a small smile.

" Um…Thanks."

" GWEN! Stop harassing our Welshman! He's going on a field mission with Tosh and Owen today, so it's just us."

I'll admit I was a little deterred at her grin that had been caused by my words, what with her being with Rhys and all, rather than with me. But what surprised me more was what I can only describe as pure jealousy on Iantos' face. Hmmm…I'll tease him about that later, if he forgives me.

" Well Jack, we gotta go." Tosh stood up, handing Ianto a gun.

Ianto weighed it up in his hands, and then looked at me. " I can't fire these properly. I'll hit someone!"

" That's kinda what they're for mate." Owen called, tapping his shoulder as he walked past.

" But I don't know how."

" Then I'll have to give you some lessons, won't I?" I grinned.

Everyone chuckled. Ianto looked around fearfully. " What?"

" Well…" Toshiko started.

" Usually a lesson in gun training turns into a lesson in flirting…or worse." Owen finished simply, with a disgusted look at me.

" You certainly learned to aim fast though, even if it was mostly at my face." I grinned.

" Annny way." Owen sidestepped my remark. " Lets' go, shall we? Get this over with." He practically stormed out; I could tell he wasn't happy with this. Tosh followed and Ianto stared mournfully at me, begging me to let him stay.

" Are you really sure about this…Sir?" He asked hesitantly.

" Yup. Oh…and, Ianto?"

" Yes, Sir?" He turned his perfect face to me.

" Good luck." _You're gonna need it with Owen. _

AN: WELL…SORRY I DIDN'T GET AROUND TO THE REAL WAREHOUSE THING YET…I MEANT TO BUT DIDN'T REALISE HOW MUCH SPACE ALL THIS WOULD TAKE, SO BECAUSE I PROMISED, I'M GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL! THIS IS A ONE OF, SO DON'T GO EXPECTING TWO EVERY WEEK. SORRY! OKAY, I'M SO CHIRPY TODAY I'M GONNA PUT TWO CHAPTERS ON! YOU LUCKY PEOPLE!


	10. Emergancy

Chapter 10: Emergency

AN: WOW! TEN CHAPTERS! MAJOR SUCCESS! THANKS FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE STILL READING THIS DANG THING, BUT I'M GLAD YOU ARE! I MUST APOLOGISE FOR ALWAYS HURTING IANTO IN THIS BUT I'M NO GOOD AT HAPPPY-COFFEEBOY [AND I MEAN IT IN THE NICEST WAY] SO I'M REALLY SORRY.

I watched Ianto leave, admiring the view obviously, and then turned to get on with some work.

" So Jack, any signs of rift activity today?" Gwen called up to me.

" None that I know of."

" Then why didn't you let Ianto stay here?"

" Because he needs to get out. His PTSD will only worsen without our help." I shrugged. " So this seemed a nice idea to get him working."

Gwen smiled. " You really care about him, don't you?" She asked sweetly.

I shrugged nonchalantly. " Nah, just keeping an eye on the team."

" Right…that's the reason you. Keep staring at him and worrying over him."

" Well, he's young and vulnerable."

" So why did you let him join?"

" Coz I know he'll be worth it."

" Then let him alone. You need to give Ianto space. Unless you want to tell me anything else…?"

I could tell she was trying to get me to talk about our sort-of-semi-relationship. No way. I couldn't risk upsetting him again.

" No, Nothing at all to report, PC Cooper." I smirked, mocking a salute.

Gwen smiled and turned, making her hair billow around her dramatically. Wait…I couldn't get caught up in that, she had Rhys. I sort of had Ianto. It had to stay that way.

" Alright. I'll see you later Jack, call me if you need anything." She trotted off down the steps, of to her desk.

Sighing, I turned back to my desk. I had been neglecting the paper work somewhat since my Welshman basically moved in.

I've never been great at concentrating on this stuff. I should have had hundreds of years to perfect it, I know, but I never really managed.

For that very reason, it took me a fair few hours to finish the files. Just some checks on a few things that Owen and Tosh have typed up for me before Ianto put it into the files. He would hate that. Oh Dang…Now I'm purposely trying to make him happy.

Gwen called up to me, interrupting my thoughts. " Hey Jack! I've called for a pizza, it's gonna be here in about twenty minutes."

" Thanks Gwen. Can't wait!" Mmmmm, I was rather hungry. " Don't forget to pick it up. Remember, Iantos' not here to get it!"

" I'll remember." She smiled.

**0o~o0**

The Pizza was great. Jubilee Pizza is always good at their job. Gwen and me were just joking around really. Ianto had left a flask of the coffee, but God knows how he found time to make it but I was grateful all the same.

" So you really had no idea she was a slytheen?" Gwen asked in between breaths of laughter.

" I really didn't! I mean, I knew she didn't like vinegar and the smell was a problem but for the life of me I had absolutely NO idea!" I replied, in stitches myself.

" But how could you NOT notice!!!????"

I was about to answer when my phone went of. Michael Jacksons' Smooth Criminal:

'_You been hit by…You been struck by…A Smooth Criminal.'_

I chuckled at it. " Hello?"

" Jack. Help. Iantos' in trouble. We had a problem with some guards and I dunno what to do." Like Ianto when he gets emotional, Owens accent thickened even more into the London type. I frowned.

" How bad?"

" It's hard to tell. But he's unconscious." I stood up, running towards my gun and Jacket.

" What!? What happened?!" Gwen asked, grabbing her own coat without command.

" We'll be right over."

" How?"

" We never got rid of Suzies' Car. I'll use that. Give us ten minutes."

" Right." Owen hung up, already shouting to Tosh something about covering something.

" Iantos' hurt." I told Gwen, running out of the doors.

" Oh Sh-"

" No time for that, just RUN!" I followed my own advice, trusting Gwen to be behind me.

0o~o0

I barged into the warehouse.

" IANTO!?" I yelled, collapsing by the figure on the floor.

" He's gonna be Okay. I think." Owen said behind me.

" 'Think'? That's a great thing to hear from a Doctor." I snapped, checking Iantos' pulse. It was fine.

" What happened?" I asked, pulling him close to my chest and running a hand constantly through his hair softly.

" We put Ianto on guard whilst we swept the warehouse. Turns out we hadn't stunned all the real guards and they found him. From what we can tell, it's pretty bad." Toshiko spoke quietly, she was sat on a box, and huddled in on herself.

I looked over. " Right. We should get him back then."

" Yea. He kept asking for you though, that's why I called. Maybe you should stay in the back with him. Tosh can ride next to me. I'll drive. Gwen, could you take Suzies' car back?"

" Sure."

I was a little peeved that Owen was taking charge over me, but welcomed him to it. I could do with a break.

I lifted Iantos' limp body into my arms.

" Bugger. Yesterday a Weevil attacked him. The Day before he lost his girlfriend. I shouldn't have let him come on this thing." I murmured.

" Not you're fault Jack. You didn't know. None of us did. Besides, he's not dead."

_Yet._

" Lets just get back." I ordered, huddling Ianto close to my chest. " Don't worry Ianto." I whispered, wondering if he could hear me. " I'll keep you safe."

" So Owen…What was in the Warehouse anyway?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

" Um…Yea…Well…"

" What Was It?"

" It was a Cyber Conversion Unit."

Crap.

**AN: CRAP INDEED. HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THAT COMING? JUST OUT OF INTEREST. WAS IT ALRIGHT? I CAN'T HELP IT, I WORRY. SORRY ****AGAIN**** FOR DOING ALL THIS TO IANTO, SEEMS I CAN'T KEEP HIM OUT OF TROUBLE. BUT I PROMISE IT'LL EVEN OUT. I'LL GET HIM HAPPY AND SAFE…SOON. **


	11. Worry

Chapter 11: Worry

AN: I'M SORRY FOR DOING ALL THIS SO HERE, ONCE WE FIND OUT IF HE'S ALRIGHT, I PROMISE THINGS WILL BE BETTER, 'KAY? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF!

A Cyber Conversion Unit? We owned the last one, surely.

" How did Ianto react?" I asked cautiously, still cradling his figure closely to my chest. He had unconsciously snuggled into me, showing he wasn't completely out cold.

" A lot of screaming, he shot the gun a few times and tried running. But the guards had weakened him so as soon as Tosh got to him and supported him, he collapsed. That's when I called you."

I nodded, not liking this one bit. Ianto was already in a bad state, this mission had to have made him worse. Looked like I wasn't able to do anything right for this man.

" Look, I'm sure it's alright, but lets get back." Owen climbed into the drivers seat and I carried Ianto into the back, making sure he was comfortable in my arms and kissing his forehead, which was becoming clammy with sweat, as he appeared to be having a nightmare. Probably about the Cyber-Unit.

Tosh climbed in next to Owen, getting out her PDA and covering the warehouse so that no one would go there until we could retrieve the Unit.

I knew Gwen was getting into Suzies' car but didn't look up from Iantos' face.

" As soon as we get back, I'll check Ianto over with the Bekerin deep-tissue scanner and see if anything's up." Owens' harsh accent cut into my thoughts.

" Sure. Just hurry up."

" Don't worry Jack. I'm setting all the lights to green for us. You need to calm down or we won't get anywhere." Tosh told me over her shoulder.

" _Don't worry?_ Who says I'm worrying? It's not as if anyone's really hurt or dying or anything. Especially not the man I Lo-" I cut of, shocked at my own words.

" W-w-what?" A weak voice whispered. I looked down at Ianto, who was staring up at me.

" Nothing." I smiled down at him, holding him closely.

" You said you love me." He stated.

" I didn't say that." I insisted. " But perhaps we can discuss this later? We have a bruised and broken Welshman to sort out." I smirked.

Ianto nodded, getting comfy in my arms, which involved snuggling real close and scrunching up my shirt and jacket in his hands.

I raised an eyebrow. " Nice sleep?" I planned on acting like everything was normal, hoping he had forgotten about the Cyber Conversion Unit.

" Really not. I'd rather stay awake right now. But Jack…There was a Unit…in the warehouse." He started to look very stressed and scared, tightening his grip on me.

" We have to destroy it. It might get other people. There might be more. What if it already made more? What if there are already Cybermen out there?"

His speech was rich with his beautiful Welsh accent, and had sped up with fear. There was no way he had forgotten. Bugger. I guess retcon was out. This was too strong.

I looked worriedly at Owen and Tosh, who looked the same back at me.

" Don't worry Ianto. We're gonna sort this out. But first we gotta see if you're alright, okay?" I smoothed back the hair from his forehead softly.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself and seeming to relax under my touch, and nodded.

" Right. So until we get back, you need to rest. And then you're going straight to the cabin room for another spell of rest." I spoke it calmly, as if there was no problem.

" I couldn't possibly sleep. It hurts too much. Jack, make it go away…please." He buried his face into my shirt, crying silently. I was personally amazed he kept it up until now, myself.

Owen smirked and went back to his driving, I was SO glad when Tosh cuffed him over the back of his head, because I would have loved to do worse.

I kissed Iantos' hair again, closing my eyes. " Don't worry. Ssshhh. Calm down. It's going to be alright."

Over a few minutes, Ianto calmed down. We were almost at the Hub now anyway. Gwen cut into the intercoms.

" _Hey Jack. Is Ianto Okay?"_

Because I had him so close to me, I knew Ianto could hear.

" Yeah. He's fine Gwen. No problems."

" _You're lying."_

" Am not."

" _As soon as you get all Alpha-Male on me, I know you're hiding something." _

I could hear the smile in her voice.

" Fine. He's not great."

" I'm fine, Sir." Ianto insisted, trying and failing all at once to convince me.

" No you're not." I told him. " I know it, so don't be silly."

Ianto sighed and settled back into me, knowing he was beaten.

" _So I guess I'll see you soon then Jack. Keep Ianto safe for me, won't you?" _

" Yes ma'am." I smirked, kissing Iantos' forehead.

The comms cut out and I looked down at Ianto, who seemed close to sleep but trying desperately to stay awake.

" Sleep. It's alright. I've got you."

Ianto nodded drowsily and let his head relax against my chest, slowly closing his eyes as I adjusted grip, to keep him safe and comfy.

**0o~o0**

I lay Ianto onto the medical desk, and got the weirdest deja-vu from the day before with the Weevil attack. Owen nodded at me and I started unbuttoning Iantos' shirt.

Not the circumstances I had been hoping for but never mind. As long as he was alright. Ianto drowsily woke up, and looked questioningly at me. Owen had dosed him with sleeping stuff in the car so that he wouldn't be too bad for pain.

" Hey." I forced a smile. " Feeling Okay?"

He murmured something, and I looked at Tosh wonderingly.

" Welsh." Was all she said. I nodded.

" Ianto?"

More Welsh. I would have to ask why he did that.

I shook my head; nothing he was saying made sense. I mean, I know I lived here for, like 100 years but I never got round to learning the native tongue. Too lazy and busy protecting everyone I guess.

" Well Ianto. As soon as you've finished babbling in that language, I need to check you over."

Ianto stopped and looked up at me. I smiled down at him, showing him it would be alright.

Owen stepped forward, clipping open the Bekerin Scanner.


	12. Safe

Chapter 12: Safe

AN: AT LAST. LETS FIX UP IANTO AND LET HIM GET BETTER IN PEACE, YEA? LETS GET GOING!

Owen let go of Iantos' arm, after yet another blood test. As usual with our Welshman, he had gone sheet-white. That's even more than he was due to the punch-up.

" Well. Bruised ribs. Broken nose – fixed now. Sprained wrist, but that's simple. Bruises all over but fine other than that. The scanner showed nothing strange so no problems there then." Owen smiled slightly. " You're free to go."

Ianto nodded minutely in acknowledgement and tried to stand up. I saw him waver on the spot and instantly slipped my arms around him for support.

" Come on. Lets' get you to my office."

" _No_ heavy lifting or straining. Alright Jack?" Owen shouted.

" Course! What else!" I pretended to be shocked. But he was right. Nothing I could do to Ianto at the moment.

" What did he mean?" Ianto asked. I had forgotten how short a time he'd been here really, so he didn't really know what to expect from me.

" Nothing. Just…no archivist work for a while." Best excuse I had. I know, lying has never been my best spot.

" Oh." I could tell he wasn't fooled, but Ianto was too polite to ask.

I let Ianto sit on the sofa, and passed him a glass of whiskey before letting him rest against me softly. We were rather content in the silence. God knows what he was thinking about, but my mind was on the familiarity, how just yesterday the circumstances were the same; Ianto leaning against me, No shirt on his behalf, silent. Only this time I would be careful, and he wouldn't get annoyed and run off, to be bitten by Janet.

" I'm sorry."

I thought he had been asleep. Oops. Apparently not. " What for?" Perhaps he was drifting asleep, so nothing made sense.

" For letting those guards get me."

" Don't be silly. It's my fault. You asked not to go, I made you."

" But I should have defended myself better." He murmured against my shirt.

" No. I'll make sure you have lessons. I should have seen to it before."

" Alright." This word seemed a little quieter, a little more accented. Within seconds, Ianto was asleep in my arms. I relaxed back slowly, not waking him but getting us both comfier.

About ten minutes later. I hadn't moved but had taken the time to think things through. Like how to get rid of the conversion Unit without Ianto seeing, for example.

Tosh knocked timidly on the glass-panelled door.

" Hey." I whispered.

" How is he?" She sat on the Chair in front of the desk, looking over at us.

" Tired. Wouldn't you be?" I ran a hand softly through his hair again, as I had been for a while now.

" I guess so. Lets just hope nothing bad happens for a while now. He deserves a proper rest."

I nodded, pulling him slightly closer, noting he was getting a bit cold, what with not having a shirt and all.

" Well. If there's nothing left to do Jack, I'd like to go home." She looked a bit anxious. Tosh was always like that when it came to going home, always had a little but of work left to finish. Usually it was a fight to get her to go home, so why so desperate this time?

" Sure. Tell Gwen and Owen to go as well, if that's Okay with you."

I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile in her eyes when I said Owen could go as well. Hmm. Maybe there is something in that? I'd have to keep an eye on it.

" Sure. Look after him Jack. I know you care really."

I felt a pang of emotion at her words, but couldn't describe it really. Best dismiss it and think about it later.

" I will Tosh."

She turned to leave but paused halfway out. " Oh, and Jack?"

" Yea?"

" Did you mean it? In the car? About being in love?" She asked quietly, looking at Ianto.

" I'm not sure. It's hard to tell. Now go on. I'm sure Owens' waiting." I put just the right amount of teasing into my voice.

Tosh blushed sweetly but didn't object. " Okay, see you then Jack." She waved and left.

About 3 minutes later, everyone had gone home. Ianto stirred in my arms and twisted up to face me.

" Jack?" His whisper was beautifully husky with sleep.

" It's alright Ianto. You're safe now." I smiled.


	13. Dinner

Chapter 13: Dinner

Ianto snuggled against me, closing his eyes contently.

" I just want a nice day, a relaxed few hours for once." He mumbled into my shirt

" Why don't we have that?" I asked, with a sudden idea.

" What do you mean?" Ianto sat up and looked at me.

" I'm taking you out for dinner." I grinned, standing up, waiting for him to do the same.

" Where?" He ran a hand through his messy hair.

" I'll find us somewhere, you have half an hour."

Just after Ianto had left, I heard the door unrolling. I looked up confusedly, Tosh and Owen. I strained to listen to the dialogue.

" Sorry about this Owen. I should have remembered my own laptop."

" Don't worry about it Tosh. So do you still wanna hit the pub?"

" I'm not sure. What about you?"

" Well. We could just…grab a DVD and a pizza?" I don't think I've ever seen Owen so nervous before. Yay.

" Alright. My place or yours?" Tosh seemed just as nervous but was buzzing with excitement. I grinned, walking up to the glass but in the shadow so that they wouldn't know I was here and stop.

" Yours, if that's alright. My place isn't that clean or homely."

" Sure. Right, lets go." Tosh smiled shyly, taking Owens' hand timidly as they begun to walk out.

Halfway to the door, Owen stopped them both, turning her to face him.

" Sorry for not doing this sooner." He apologised, holding her face carefully and delicately kissing Tosh.

It was all I could do to stop myself cheering and celebrating.

They broke apart, but stayed close for a moment until turning against to leave, Owen slipped an arm around Toshiko, and she leant against him as they walked. As soon as the door closed I let myself whoop with joy, cheering even if there was no-one to see it. I ran to the CCTV and brought those few seconds up again, I had to show Ianto so that I could talk to someone about it.

Whilst Ianto went and had a shower and all the things he does, I went through what was left of my paperwork. A few unimportant e-mails from Flat Holme again, and Dark Talk has sighted a few Weevils again. They were getting a little too inquisitive.

20 minutes of paperwork finally over, I set to work booking a table. There was a new restaurant opening soon and I thought that would be a nice place. Gwen and Rhys had been there once or twice, and I had been informed it was a nice area to eat at. The name was too Welsh for me to pronounce but it looked great. I know how Ianto feels about showing affections in public so I got a secluded booth in the back. Out of the way, practically soundproof, heavy curtains, candles. Perfect.

A mug of steaming coffee was placed carefully on my desk. Ianto was attached to the end, smiling gorgeously. I took a moment to stare at and cherish it. Fantastic.

Ianto watched Jack as he put down the coffee onto his Captains desk. He really didn't like the way Jack stared at him. It was as if he was literally undressing him with his eyes, and it was totally unnerving.

" Um…Jack?" Ianto asked, shifting uncomfortably. " Why are you staring at me like that?"

I shook my head, but still let myself imagine him at least topless.

" Sorry. Just admiring your figure. Do you work out?"

He smiled. " Not as much as you."

He was much more himself around me. That was for sure, I just wondered how long it would be before he trusted himself like that around people like Owen. Probably a while.

" So." He smiled at me. " Where are we going?"

" Um…I can't pronounce it, some amazingly Welsh name. Can't do it." I couldn't hold back a grin. He smiled back at me, in his shy way that I truly loved.

" I believe you. No matter how long you've lived here, you still can't do it." He chuckled, sitting on the chair in front of me. I acted on impulse and walked around my desk to stand behind him. I'm not sure how he managed it but Ianto didn't look around at me. I would have swivelled the chair myself.

" You're getting to know me a little too well." I murmured, walking right behind him and slipping my arms around his shoulders.

I felt him relax under my grip, only then did I realise he had been tense. Wow. Wonder why? I'd have to ask later, when we were at the Restaurant.

" Jack…When is our booking?"

" In about twenty minutes." I smiled, rubbing my hands between his shoulder blades soothingly.

I felt rather than heard him completely relax. He leant his head back to look at me, he looked a lot calmer than usual. I hadn't noticed till now that he had actually seemed rather stressed. Well, that should have been obvious, because of Lisa, and Janet and the warehouse problem. God, I'm so thick sometimes.

" Ianto. How are you?"

" I'm…fine, Sir. Always."

" Less of the 'Sir'. My name is Jack Harkness. You know that."

" But it's 'Sir' when we're working."

" Is this working?" I carded a hand through his hair softly. He let out a relaxed sigh.

" No, but it just fitted." He murmured. " Why did you ask?"

" You just seemed really stressed out lately. I should have fixed it earlier."

" I'm certainly feeling better now. We should go or we'll be late" He shifted and looked at me. I smiled.

" Okay, lets go then." I shrugged into my coat and left the Hub with Ianto by my side, in his tailored grey/black long-coat. I loved it. He was quiet throughout the whole walk though.

The restaurant was nice, not too swanky, but nice enough to make you feel comfortable. Our booth had crimson, thick, velvet, heavy curtains and a nice polished oak table. I liked their style. I'd need to come here more often.

I hated to admit it, but there was definitely something wrong. Ianto hardly ate anything and only spoke when I asked him a question, but even then it was clipped answers. About an hour later, we left to go back to the Hub. I had noticed Ianto getting paler throughout the meal and needed him back inside, whether he wanted me to or not.

Halfway across the Plass, I could bear it no longer, I'm not one for silence, and it really gets to me.

" Alright. I give up. You're ill, you gonna tell me what it is?" I asked, putting my hands on his shoulders to halt him.

" I'm fine Jack. Just a little tired."

I tried to put a hand on his forehead to prove him wrong but he jerked back.

" There's no need for that Jack. Don't worry."

I ignored him and deftly placed the palm of my hand against his face, only to jerk back myself. " Jeez, you're burning!"

Ianto tried to walk away but wavered on the spot. I put an arm around him, supporting my friend. Once he had relaxed completely against me, I realised he had feinted.

Surprised, I held Ianto steady as I tried to work out what to do next, but I needn't have bothered because his eyes flickered open again and he looked at me innocently.

" How long this time?" He whispered.

I wasn't sure how to react first so all my questions came out in a combined reel. " You knew it would happen? Why aren't you scared? How many times has this happened? How often? How long for?"

He smiled faintly. " I'm used to it, 3 maybe 4 times a day, not at specific times, doesn't usually last that long."

I held back my shock and put an arm around Iantos' shoulders, supporting him in case it happened again. For once, he didn't protest.

Once in the Hub, I helped my Welshman into the cabin room. By now he was trying to release my grip, but only half-heartedly.

I looked down the hatch at Ianto. " Just gotta send a message, give me a few minutes, yea?"

He nodded lay back on the bad slowly. I went straight to a computer and sent a message to Owen. I knew he wouldn't read it yet, but it needed to be there for whenever he could be bothered to check it.

' _Ianto keeps collapsing. __Says__ it happens 3 or 4 times a day in short bursts, not at regular intervals. Is pale and not eating much. Any diagnosis?' _

I jumped back into the cabin, to see Ianto bordering on unconsciousness. As soon as he heard me moving about his eyes slowly opened and his oceanic blue eyes watched me. He hadn't changed his clothes, still had tie, shirt and blazer. No way could he sleep like that.

" Right. That's it. You know the drill. Take of the shirt, tie and blazer. You know it's comfier." He dutifully did as instructed silently, and I followed my own advice as well. Once done, Ianto moved so he was on the bed by the wall to give me room.

To my surprise and joy, as soon as I had lay down, Ianto then moved up against me. He rested his head on my chest, just at the base on my throat, and one of his hands formed a loose fist and rested just above my waistline. I suppressed a shiver and acted on impulse, wrapping my arms around his torso, burying my face in his wonderfully soft hair.

Then I remembered the one question that had slipped my mind earlier. " Why didn't you tell me?"

His words were husky and heavily accented so I knew he was close to sleep. " You already have enough to deal with in life without some man that doesn't deserve to even be here needing treating like a toddler."

I inwardly winced at his own harsh words to himself. " Maybe I like looking after you."

Ianto didn't reply, but his muscles fully relaxed and his breathing became regulated. I knew he was asleep. Having convinced myself that Ianto would be fine, I let my own thoughts drift, allowing unconsciousness take me.

**AN: A nice long one for you all, to say sorry for sort of neglecting to post as regularly as usual. It was an accident. Honest. I'm getting Ianto slowly better but don't expect it to last, happy Ianto is gorgeous but not easy to write. I do love him though. Anyway, please review as much as you can! *Cyber-hug* I'm trying to make life better for him and include everyone else but I'm still getting to grips with it, so sorry in advance.**


	14. Illness

Chapter 14: Illness

AN: Well, three guesses what this chapter is about! Enjoy folks! I wrote it on a train, so had plenty of time to think about it. I hope it is good enough for your sci-fi minds! Happy reading!

I'm not sure what woke me up so suddenly, but I'll bet Owens' pay-rise that it was my bedmate – if that makes sense. We just share a bed, not a flat – murmuring rapidly in Welsh again. Man, I needed to learn this if he was going to do this all the time.

There was a thin layer of sweat across his forehead and his eyes were darting around beneath his eyelids. Another nightmare, but this one was quieter, I only got woken by chance. So this wasn't as violent.

" Ianto?" I whispered, trying to wake him slowly. Nothing.

" Ianto!" Slightly louder. I tried shaking his shoulders to get a response but it didn't work.

" IANTO!" No choice but to yell. He woke with a start, looking in my direction but seeming to see through me. Then his pupils realigned and he gasped with relief.

" Jack? Thank God…" He wrapped his arms securely around me, holding me close.

" What happened this time?"

" I-I-I can't remember. I just remember fear…and pain."

" You're shaking, your forehead is damp, you are white as the shirts you wear and I think you are unwell." I knew I was safe; immortality kinda makes you immune to anything.

" It's nothing serious."

" The protests won't work, your own body is proving you wrong." I had difficulty not laughing at the 'body' line but Ianto is more important than my immaturity so I held it back.

He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down lightly, holding him close to me with one hand and reaching for my phone with the other.

" No Jack. I do not need Owen."

" Yes you do, and you know it." I rang and put it on loudspeaker.

After several tones, I got an answer.

" This had better be good Harkness, it's 2 in the bloody morning."

" Ianto is seriously ill. I need your diagnosis." I clamped a hand over Iantos' mouth so that he wouldn't say anything and I got shivers feeling his soft breaths against my palm.

" What's wrong? Weren't you gently enough with him?"

I ignored that. " Get here. Now."

" Can it wait? I got a girl."

" What's her name?" Ianto freed himself and asked Owen in a generally placid tone, despite he looked terribly ill.

" Um…Claire…Cindy…Charlotte." He was clearly struggling. "…Maria. No! I got it! Suzanne. Her name is Suzanne."

" Last name?" I joined in, couldn't resist.

" How the bloody hell should I know?"

" You sure it wasn't…Toshiko?" I left it hanging, giving him something to think about. "Be here 5 minutes ago." I hung up before he could protest. " As for you Jones Ianto Jones..." I looked at Ianto. " Normal clothes, you're off duty right now. Those nice jeans and jacket I first met you in."

Ianto nodded wearily, a trace of a smile about his face, and stood up fast. He quickly put a hand over his eyes and almost fell over before slamming a hand onto the wall for balance.

" You Okay?" I sat up.

" Fine. Just head rush." For once, he was telling the truth. He blinked a few times and then let go of the wall, walking over to my wardrobe. He pulled out the clothes I had requested whilst I stared in disbelief.

" How and why are they in there?" I asked.

" Thought I might need them one day." He left it at that, no hint of when or anything.

I expected him to go upstairs or ask me to leave whilst he got changed but to my amazement he just stripped down to under clothes in front of me then and there. I sat up partially, resting on my elbows behind me for a better look. He stopped and looked at me, placing his hands on his hips, looking at me with those intensely amazing eyes.

" Would you please stop looking at me like that, it's rather unnerving." He raised a cynical eyebrow and pushed out his bottom lip just enough to make him look totally adorable. That, combined with his physical fitness – which was great – and his crazed hair, he looked really young and I almost wondered how he had got into Torchwood at such an age. But those eyes, they held more than most of our colleagues. He had survived the battle of Canary Wharf and dragged his girlfriend out of a half-done conversion unit, without seeking help. He had been through so much more.

I pushed that thought out of my head and grinned. Then I saw how pale he was, almost the colour of the shirt he had slipped on. I stood up, pulling him against me again, almost protectively. I realised Ianto was shivering, but he felt like fire. Something was seriously wrong. It might not have helped that I had no shirt on still, so I might have had cool skin.

" Ianto. I know you'll never admit it, but I know that you are seriously ill. You've never even had a cold since you joined. So this, this is different. Now, tell me exactly what is wrong. And that's an order." I kept my arms tightly around him, and was slightly glad when he buried his face in my arms, and put his hard-fisted hands on my torso as well. I gradually worked out he was crying. Sugar.

" What? What is it Ianto? What's wrong?"

" Everything Jack. But no, don't worry. I'm no self-depressed man. Just ignore me." He turned away from me in my arms, trying to leave so I just dragged him back. He relaxed back into me, resting the back of his head on my shoulder. I put the side of my face on his other shoulder, kissing the base of his neck softly.

" Don't be so daft. Tell me what's wrong." I murmured into his neck. I felt him shiver with anticipation and take a deep steadying breath.

" Well…I have a massive headache, and I know it's not because I have been anywhere with Owen. Sometimes my eyes don't focus properly. I feel like I'm on an ice cap when I'm in a sauna, and vice versa. And really tired but can't get to sleep."

I shook my head slightly. " Nothing I've heard of. Besides, that's just a list of symptoms, how do you _feel_?"

" What are you, my psychiatrist?"

" No. Psychiatrists don't do this." On impulse, I gently turned Ianto around and held the side of his face as I lightly put my lips to his, just to see if it would help, of course. And it did. After a moments hesitation, my favourite Welshman melted and joined in, seemingly unable to hold back any more.

I knew this wasn't what he wanted, really. Despite all my thoughts, I had to slowly ease him back. His eyes were closed and his breaths fast. As soon as he realised I had stopped, his arms weaved around me, pulling me close so he could crush his lips into mine. Okay, I wasn't complaining. I let him take over but soon had to decide to stop, knowing he wouldn't do it himself.

" Ianto…Stop." I ordered quietly. He looked up at me innocently. I smiled lightly. " You don't want this."

" Yes I do." He whispered.

" It's just because your mind is scrambled. You don't really. You are straight. You were with Lisa."

" But Lisa's dead. You all killed her because she would have killed everyone else, beside Annie, whom she dissected." I knew he was keeping a consciously emotionless voice. " But you would never do that. You're different Jack. I can rely on you. You've looked after me through all of it, and didn't even sack me when I endangered everyone on this planet because I was besotted with a machine."

I stared into his deep eyes, and looked back into mine fearlessly.

" I want you Jack. I think I Lo-"

The cog door opened. Strange as it is, I really wanted him to end the sentence, but he cut off and looked up the hole in the ceiling, then back at me.

" Owens' here." He whispered, dropping his arms and climbing back up the ladder. By now, it was my turn to start shaking.

I didn't hesitate and slung a shirt over my arms, jumping up the ladder and fastening the buttons as I walked. By the time I got to Owen, I had pulled the braces onto my shoulders.

" So Jack. I just left Annette for you."

" Annette? You said Suzanne." Ianto deadpanned on his way past.

" I know. Suzanne was earlier. Annette was just now." He didn't mention my 'Tosh' remark.

" Casanova." Ianto murmured as he walked past. Owen put out a hand as he walked past, stopping his path.

" Now, Ianto. I've been called here to talk to you, but you sound fine so I guess you're-" He looked up and cut off. From my vantage point I saw how white Ianto was.

" What?" Ianto asked defiantly, hands on his hips.

" Jack was right. You really _do_ look ill." He stood up, carting him to the autopsy bay, just for examination.

" Owen. I've told Jack, there's nothing wrong."

" Besides your improved dress sense, everything is wrong." Owen retorted. " Get on the table, take off your shirt."

" Thanks Owen, but you're too good for me, you're not my type." Ianto smiled bitterly, eyes glancing across to me. I returned the gaze, refusing to break it.

" No joke Teaboy. This could be serious."

Ianto sighed quietly and started unbuttoning his shirt. Owen looked up at me, I didn't know he had seen me, must ask Ianto how he blends in so well. Might be that I had a bright blue shirt on, and he always wore a dark suit.

" Jack, you are not needed right now. Don't worry, you'll get your plaything back safely-"

" I am NOT a plaything."

"-But now you should go and do something worthwhile."

I nodded and smiled warmly at Ianto before turning back to me office. He'd be fine. Owen might be a jerk but he did his job well.

Sitting on my desk, I opened e-mails. The only important thing I saw was a note from Martha.

'_Hey Jack,_

_There is a load of alien tech here in London. Near Canary Wharf. I've added a link of the exact location. UNIT are going to take it in 5 days unless you retrieve it first. I volunteered to be the one to tell you, anyone else would probably wait until the day itself to tell you. It'll probably just take two people. Nothing serious there, but someone with a knowledge of London itself it probably advised, just in case you get lost or something, I know Torchwood scanners at your end don't reach that far. Let me know if it's okay. I know I'm with UNIT, so should be your mortal [or is that 'im'mortal?] enemy but you're my friend and I know you will look after it and use it better than my lot. How is Ianto? I heard about the warehouse thing. And more importantly, how are you?_

Martha x'

I nodded to myself and replied straight away, already forming a plan.

'_Martha,_

_Sure I'll come and get it. I have just the person to take with me. Thanks for telling me when you did; it certainly makes things easier down this end. Could we meet up when I'm there? Iantos' really bad, totally ill. Owens' checking him over now. I think he just needs some time to clear his head, so I'm taking him with me._

_Jack.'_

AN: Did you know he would choose him? Let me know. What should it be do you think? And 'near Canary Wharf'? That might not be so clever, eh. Well. Anyway: Rate and Review! Love ya'll!


	15. Needles

**Chapter 15: Needles**

I sent the e-mail to Martha and turned back to the stairs, forcing myself not to run and see how he was.

Ianto was sat on the table still, answering questions from Owen.

" So just to go through it again…how many times a day does it happen? And be honest."

" 4 or 5."

" That's more than you told me! You trust him more!" I asked incredulously.

" Jealous?" Ianto smiled up at me.

" Moving on." Owen interrupted. " Can you tell when the black outs are about to happen? And, how do you feel before and after?"

" I never know when its gonna happen, but I feel a little light headed just before and apparently I burn up and go pale. After, I have nightmares that night and the fever gets worse."

I nodded and Owen jotted it down. " Final one, how do you feel now? Seriously."

" Terrible. Boiling. Sometimes my eyes take time to adjust and I've got a bad headache. A little unsteady on my legs as well."

" Right. Let me know if anything else happens. Actually. Jack?"

" Yeah?" I looked up.

" You tell me if anything happens. I don't trust Teaboy. "

" Thanks. I feel so much better." Ianto spoke quietly but we both heard him.

" Just gotta take a blood test then you can go and…do whatever you Welsh guys do at work." He looked across at me. I grinned.

" Don't Owen. Those things make me pass out even when I'm fit and healthy. And DON'T make some sort of comment about me already being 'fit' Jack."

" Damn."

" But seriously Owen. Please don't."

" I have to find out if there's anything wrong with your blood."

" Fine. Jack, could you come here?"

" Aww. Need to hold his hand?" Owen smirked.

" No. I just don't trust you to catch me when I collapse."

" Don't worry Owen, I got him." I grinned, sitting next to Ianto and letting him rest his bare torso against me. Once he was nestled in my arms I nodded Owen to go ahead.

That's when Tosh walked in.

" Hey guys. Oh. Owen. You're in early." There seemed to be a hidden meaning in there, and she looked more confident in talking to him. Hmmm…

" Teaboys' ill. I was called in. Turns out it could be pretty serious." Owen picked up the needle, holding it up to the light to check it in front of Ianto; I noticed his temperature rise and his colour drop half a shade more. I didn't realise that was possible.

Tosh looked at me and then at Ianto, topless, leaning against me with my arms curled around him. I smiled. " It's for when he collapses." Ianto nodded but looked like he was about to be sick.

" This might tingle." Owen murmured. Ianto sighed and turned his head into my shirt, squeezing his eyes shut. Tosh leant on the edge. Watching worriedly.

" Are you sure about this Owen? What if he's not strong enough?" She asked.

" Remember…_Doctor_ Owen Harper." He looked at her meaningfully before turning to Ianto, who had held out his arm silently. Owen looked at me, asking silently for my consent. I nodded and he took a firm grip of Iantos' arm, slowly inserting the point into his vein, drawing out the blood.

Tosh watched silently, frowning in our direction. I kept a hold of the Welshman as he slowly slumped into unconsciousness. Owen shook his head. " So…he can handle Weevils. A Cyberwoman, gaseous aliens and the bog monster from the deep. But as soon as he sees a needle…gone."

" Don't tease him!" Tosh scowled.

I carried Iantos' limp form to the couch under the subway sign. I sat down and rested him against me, worried now. He usually at least reacted to my presence, even in unconsciousness. Maybe he was just too tired.

I think Gwen rolled in a few hours later; I had accidentally fallen asleep, arms wrapped protectively around Iantos' torso.

Someone shook me awake, Gwen. I impulsively tightened my slackened grip around Ianto. I must have looked surprised because she smiled comfortingly.

" Sssh, it's okay. I just wanted to see how you were. If you're alright."

I nodded. " I'm fine. How long have you been here?"

" Just arrived. How's Ianto doing?

Looking down at his sweetly tousled hair, I remembered what he had almost told me, back in the cabin room before Owen turned up. Did he mean it?

" Who knows? Hopefully he'll be fine. Owen did some tests. I'm just glad he's still half conscious.

" How is he otherwise? I know you've been keeping him here, living with you."

" Yea. I keep him close in case anything happens. If he hadn't been with me, no doubt he'd be masking this and feinting somewhere we don't know, so no worries."

" You're a sly one Harkness. Do you like him?"

" I'm not sure. Probably. Perhaps."

" Alright. Let me know if something comes up." She smiled and turned back to her station.

" Did you mean it?" Those beautiful Welsh vowels were like heaven and overwhelmed my senses.

" How long have you been awake?" I asked nervously.

" About half an hour." He still sounded half asleep, voice husky and adorable.

" Why didn't you tell anyone or wake me up?"

" I didn't wanna move." He sighed contently and nuzzled further into my arms, having slipped during sleep. " You're really warm."

" Thanks. How do you feel?"

" A lot better."

" Lie." I put my hand on his forehead. " Heat like a forest-fire." I concluded.

" Okay. Fine." He sounded defeated but a little muffled by the cotton on my shirt that he had buried his face into.

" Jones! Boardroom!" Owen yelled.

Ianto nodded silently and looked up at me.

" What if it's really bad?" He whispered.

" It won't be." I tried to sound confident to cover his fear. He smiled weakly and I helped him up, holding Ianto steady as head rush took over and blacked out his vision momentarily.

" You ready?"

" Yup."

**AN: Muahahahaha. Now you all have to wait! Hehe. I know, I promised he was alright. And he will be. Soon. And soon: Gwen-bashing! Sorry to all Gwen fans out there. There is a reason. Honest. BYEE! Love you all as dear readers!**


	16. Relief

Chapter 16: Relief

**AN: I promised it would get better, right? It does. As Promised. **

We all sat around the boardroom table. Owen was at the end this time, where I usually sat.

" Well? What is it?"

" Turns out, just an alien virus. He'll be fine."

We all sighed in relief, and Ianto was just grinning along with me.

" How long will it take to get over?" Tosh asked, concerned for her friend.

" Not very long at all." Owen smiled for once. " He'll probably feint and not respond for a few hours at some unknown point but when he wakes up, apart from feeling very dehydrated, he'll be fine."

" That's good news because me and Ianto are going away for a while." I announced.

" We are?" He looked up at me, his tired eyes full of curiosity.

" Yea. I got an e-mail from Martha, there is a load of alien tech in London, and I'm going to get it before UNIT does, and I need local knowledge."

" I _am_ from London. Why can't I go?" Owen asked.

" You have lived here for years. And I need to leave someone in charge."

" I could be." Gwen offered, having been silent the whole time up until now.

" You have only been here a few weeks. I am leaving Owen Harper in command, with Tosh as second. Owen, I'm sorry, but Ianto lived there not so long ago, even if for bad reasons, so his knowledge will be better. Besides, it's near where he used to live."

" I'm still here you know." Ianto stated.

" Okay. I'll stay here. But you bring him back in one piece Harkness." Owen ordered, already slipping into his new role.

" I will. Don't worry. We should get going. We'll be gone around 5 days. Probably less."

" See you then." Owen smiled.

O.o~o.O

Tosh hugged Ianto, whispering something into his ear but I couldn't catch what it was. I'll ask in the car.

" I'm taking the SUV." I told them.

" What? But what do we use?" Gwen interrupted.

" Suzie's old car. It's been uploaded with a load of old gadgets." Tosh told us all, standing back from Ianto.

" Right. Thanks. See you later Jack." Owen shook me hand, and when he let go I noticed a small bag and a note in my own hand. Owen winked and I slipped it innocently into my pocket.

" Lets go, Tosh. You keep the lights on green until you run out of space, Martha's

doing the same from her end. Good luck everyone." I grinned at them all, using my best smile.

" I've taught Tosh how to make a decent coffee so you don't all suffer from Caffeine withdrawal. She knows when to give decaff as well, so now playing up." Ianto told his three colleagues. I smiled and lead him out, using the lift so Myfanwy could see us off.

I swear that just before the hatch closed up, I saw Owen slip and arm round Toshs' shoulders, kissing her hair and waving at us. Brilliant. And Gwen looked up at us, a little too jealous for my liking.

Once on the plass, I couldn't hold back any more.

" What did Tosh say to you, just before we left?"

" That I should be careful, and stop you from doing anything reckless." He smiled at me, and I noticed we had subconsciously started walking closer to each other.

" So how are you feeling?"

" Not great. I want to just fall to the floor and sleep. But I know I can't yet."

" The SUV isn't too far away. Can you wait until then?"

" I guess so."

We arrived within a few minutes and Ianto climbed into the front passenger seat, closing his eyes instantly and taking deep breaths.

" I'll wake you when we arrive." I told him, pulling out a cover from under his seat and draping it over my…friend's…body. He had curled up on the seat so the cover easily encased him.

" I'll see you then Jack. And what I said in the cabin…about being in…love?" Ianto's words became husky and heavily accented, drifting apart as he fell asleep. " Well, I think it's true."

With that, he lost consciousness, and I knew when he awoke, he would be healthy and fine again.

I looked at the note in my pocket. It was in Owens' scruffy writing.

Jack. Look after him. I'll kill you if he's hurt when you get back, and I have to treat him. I have enough to deal with.

I chuckled, count on Owen to turn things into a problem for himself.

_Give Ianto these pills every night; they will hopefully keep back the nightmares. I know you're taking him near Canary Wharf, and I don't want that to disrupt his sleep more than needed. Look after yourself Jack. And I'll deny any mentions of being this nice when you return. Good Luck. Owen._

I looked at the small packet of pills. Who knew Owen could be this caring?

I linked up my comms unit.

" _Hey Jack, what's wrong?" _Owen asked.

" Iantos' asleep, blacked out as soon as he got into the SUV. And…Thanks."

" _Don't know what you mean." _ I heard the smile in his voice.

" Yea. Silly of me. Don't know what I was thinking. Ignore me."

" I always do. Good luck."

" And you."

I signed of and started the car, smiling. This would be an easy mission.

**AN: See? I said Ianto would be alright. I'll keep things in a relatively good mood, okay? Let me know what you thought. Please! I'm sorry for not updating in ages, so I've posted all these chapters, which is also all the ones I have written up, so sorry if it takes a while to get another one up. SORRY AGAIN. You have **_**Ianto'sCoffeeGirl **_**To thank for reminding me to update.**


	17. Martha

Chapter 17: Martha

**AN: SPOLIERS! For CoE. Just thought I'd warn you. It's only a tiny mention, but don't want to ruin it for anyone. I wrote this as fast as I could. I'm keeping a light mood on this story, even though we are nearing the 9****th**** of July…the Dreaded Day. My other story: 'Between The Action' is the one with the dark-side. Sorry for that rather lame Star-Wars analogy. Three guesses What/Who this Chapter is about! Oh, and this chapter might hint at M/M relationships. If you're not really koolio with such things, stop reading. **

I jumped out of the car, and ran round to Iantos' side, opening the door and supporting him as he almost fell out of the car, having been leaning on the window.

He hadn't woken up since we left and he blacked out, just like Owen said he would. I expected it would last a while longer so I just carried him through the derelict hallway of our posh hotel – It was 3am after all – into our room '456'. I shivered at the number, remembering those young children I gave away all those years ago, some days it seemed more than it was, others it seemed like only yesterday.

I pushed the thoughts of those sick-drugged-by-kids aliens with no real name, and pushed open the door with one hand, still holding Ianto close to my chest in my arms. I thought we'd be alone, but within seconds I noticed dark hands checking over my Welsh Friend with expertise.

" What happened?"

" Well if it isn't Martha Jones, Voice of as Nightingale." I smiled nonchalantly.

" Hey Jack. Why is Ianto passed out? I guess this **is** Ianto, isn't it?"

" Yes. It's alright. Turns out, that for him to get better, our Ianto has to pass out for a few hours."

" So nothings wrong?"

" No. Why are you still here so early? It's 3am."

" Is it? Gosh, I hadn't realised."

I looked around, there was a book by the sofa, I turned my head to read it. _Time Machine _by _H.G. Wells. _

I laughed.

" Well, nice to see you never stopped remembering the Doctor."

" As if anyone could. The Doctor is un-forgettable."

We both smiled, remembering our own times with that special Doctor. Special. That was definitely the way to describe him. He still owes me.

" Hey Martha, if you run into him again, remind the Doctor he owes me a visit."

" Course. Shouldn't we lay Ianto down? There's a bed for you both in the room over there."

Seemed Martha was okay with our relationship. Great, that made life a lot better for everyone.

I carried Ianto over and lay him on the bed. It was quite large, and had a deep rouge quilt, silk, over the top, with comfy looking pillows. I lay him on the quilt, smoothing back his hair softly.

" You really care about this one, don't you Harkness?" Martha asked, standing by the doorway.

" I guess so. Yea."

" How'd you dig up this one, from what I've heard from the others, he's a quiet one."

" He kinda stalked me until I let him in." I smiled.

" _You_ were stalked by _him_? Wow. So why did you let him? Not just because he's cute and has a nice ass I hope."

" Back off Jones." I pretended to be protective. " He has…talents."

" You mean issues?"

" Yes. This is Ianto Jones. One of just 27 survivors from Canary Wharf. Most of those survivors have committed suicide."

" Really? Ianto was there?"

" Yup. His girlfriend got converted and he pulled her out. Our Ianto has this habit of having a very clear memory at the worse times."

" How is he now, after it all?"

I spent a few minutes explaining the things Ianto had been through; Brecon Beacons, Lisa, his Mam and Tad. Canary Wharf itself. By the time I had ended, Martha was just staring at Ianto in shock.

" So, quite a lot of stuff to get through then, yea?"

" Definitely. But he's one of those people who are incredibly good at maintaining his emotions."

" I noticed. I think he's waking up." Martha looked from me to Ianto, who's face was crunching up as consciousness took over.

"Ooooooooow." Ianto moaned, keeping his eyes closed. " The lamp is too bright."

" The lamp isn't on Ianto." I just managed to keep the smirk out of my voice. I received a backhanded slap round my head from Ianto for my troubles.

" Don't mock me. Just 'cause you're the Boss."

" Sorry." I smiled, kissing his forehead. " How do you feel?"

" Like Janet has been let loose in my mind and wanted to take Myfanwy for a walk."

I laughed, and looked at Martha, who looked confused.

" Janet is our pet Weevil and Myfanwy is a Pterodactyl who me and Ianto caught on his first day."

" You have a Pterodactyl? They're extinct!"

" Don't tell her that, she doesn't know. You must be Martha." Ianto smiled, slowly opening his eyes.

" And you're Ianto." Martha smiled and shook his hand. " I'm just going to check you over, is that okay?"

" Course."

Martha checked his pupils, throat and humour – even if the last one was accidental – before deciding he was okay.

" Well, am I ever going to be able to play the violin?" He asked with his naturally straight face.

" Your pulse is a little bit off-kilter but it's not a big problem." Martha laughed.

" Thanks Doctor."

I had gone and sat down on the bed next to Ianto, deciding to lie down towards the end. I slipped an arm round his shoulder and let him nestle against me. Martha grinned.

" You two look great together." She kept her natural smile in place. " Is it okay if I crash here tonight?"

" Sure. Do we have another bed?" I asked, not having had time when I came straight through from the door.

" I'm great on the sofa thanks."

" Are you sure? I can look around and find a couple of quilts." Ianto tried to sit up but collapsed straight back. " Head rush. Don't worry. Come on, I'll find those covers."

" No way. Rest." Martha commanded. " Doctors orders."

" Yes ma'am." He nodded, turning to face me and nuzzling his face into my shoulder, taking in my amazing 51st Century pheromones.

" And Jack?"

" Yes?"

" No playing about tonight." Martha winked and closed the door behind her.

" So Martha's OK with…us then?"

" Yea."

" When exactly did 'we' become 'us'?" Ianto asked, hoping I would understand.

" I'm not sure. It just happened. And I'm glad." I looked down at Ianto and was shocked to notice his face very close to mine.

I remained silent as Ianto rolled so that he was laying on me, face centimetres from mine. Just like when we caught Myfanwy. Only this way ended differently.

We both closed our eyes simultaneously as Ianto closed the space, kissing me softly and carefully, as if not sure he would be permitted. I didn't want to either stop him or continue exactly, so I let Ianto take charge.

I noticed Ianto open his mouth slightly and slip his hands into my hair and moan quietly.

I hated it, but Martha told us to stop things like that for tonight.

I slowly pulled back, only now noticing my hands around his waist and carded through his hair.

" Martha said we couldn't do anything tonight." I reminded him quietly.

" Alright. Sorry. I shouldn't have…" He trailed off, closing his eyes again and sinking his red face into my shirt, but not moving.

" Ianto, you're still laying on me."

" I know. But it's really comfortable. _You're _really comfortable and warm. I feel safe around you Jack."

I let my arms wind around him, closing my eyes too as Iantos' face buried into the base of my neck.

" Goodnight Ianto." I whispered.

" 'Night Jack. I love you."

I took a deep breath. " Love you too."

**WOOO. Another kiss! Also, I cannot believe I said 'Koolio' at the beginning. *Sigh*. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Canary Wharf

Chapter 18: Canary Wharf

**AN: I mentioned in the story summary that it was a little bit different to the original story lines, so somehow, in case you were confused, Martha has already met the Doctor and Jack, maybe the Doctor mentioned him at some point when we weren't there and they got talking over the phone. So sorry if I confused anyone…but that part is slightly A/U. Anyway…on with the story. Oh, and a very big shout out to **_**Stark**_**, if your reading this, I know you like the long stories about Ianto, so hope this gets onto your good-list. =]**

I was woken at around 8am by Martha. Me and Ianto hadn't moved since last night, so Ianto was still laying on me, head nuzzled into my throat and arms curled round me, as were mine on him.

" Jack? I told you not to do anything last night." Martha whispered by the door, a smile ghosting her face.

" We didn't." I ensured. " Honest." We both looked down at the sleeping form of Ianto, perfectly still. I gently shook him and was rewarded with the mumbling in Welsh that always occurred in the morning.

" What was that?" Martha asked. " Welsh?"

" Yea."

" The only word I could catch was 'Cariad'." She looked at me questioningly.

I smiled. " That's me. Cariad is Welsh for 'Beloved' or 'Sweetheart.'"

" Aww. You should wake him up though. We have to leave soon."

I nodded and shook him again. A little stronger.

"Leaveme'lone." He muttered, tightening his grip. I smiled up at Martha, who was staying silent.

" Ianto. We have to get up, it's 8am. We've got work to do. And I can't move until you do."

" But you're comfy." He stated. " And so am I."

I love how young he sounds in the morning, reminding me of how many years there are between him and the other members of Torchwood.

" Yes, but we need to get up." I kept a calm voice, purposely as if talking to a child.

" In a minute." He looked up slowly and smiled. " Morning." He was completely oblivious of Martha.

" Morning." I replied, smiling. It was totally unexpected when he lifted himself slightly and kissed me. Naturally, I kissed back and couldn't help but chuckle to myself when Martha accidentally let out a giggle.

Ianto pulled back and I was incredibly amused by the moment of pure shock that crossed his face before he rolled off me to lay on his back. But seen as his arms were curled round me already, his still held me in a loose embrace.

" Morning Ianto." Martha grinned.

Ianto replied something that sounded like 'didn't know you were there' and buried his face in my side, covering the increased redness.

" I'll give you two a while to get ready. I'm just going to have a shower." She smiled and turned, closing the door carefully.

" You could have _told_ me." Ianto playfully hit my chest but still smiling. " That was SO embarrassing."

" Sorry."

" If you don't mind. I'm going for a walk, to clear my head, get my bearings."

" Where are you going?"

" Where you always go. To a high building." He smiled somewhat forcefully and almost ran out of the room, only wearing his shirt, trousers and shoes, no jacket.

I lay quietly and tried to wake myself up for several minutes before I stupidly realised we were next to Canary Wharf. Shit.

I practically fell off of the bed and grabbed my coat before running out the door.

It was raining heavily when I closed the door, and by the time I got to the roof it was practically hail stoning.

Ianto was standing right next to the edge, way too close even for me, just staring out at Canary Wharf, right in front of us.

Walking up carefully behind him in the gale-force-7 [Fine, probably more like 2, but it felt worse with the man I love in danger] wind, I grabbed his shoulders. Seeing as I'd never been in this situation, I forgot he would jump and had to tighten my grip as Ianto almost fell of the many floors of this building.

" Careful." I muttered, pulling him back from the edge.

" All those people. Dead. Wiped from existence." It was whispered, but I still heard him over the wind and rain. He was soaked through and practically tiny against the city in front of him.

" Ianto. There's nothing you could have done."

" I should have helped them!" He yelled. Suddenly overcome by it all, I couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain.

" No!" I spoke back harshly. I didn't want to upset him, but I knew nothing else would work. " You pulled Lisa out of the unit. You saved yourself! Only a handful of people survived, and YOU are one of them. Without you lot, no-one would know what happened."

" No-one does! No one outside Torchwood is allowed! And who _works_ for Torchwood? Me, You, Gwen, Tosh, Owen and an alcoholic Scotsman up North! There's no point of me Jack. I'm just the Bloody Teaboy!"

By now he'd yelled himself hoarse, and looked ready to faint with stress. I took a step forward, pulling him into me. " You're more than that." I whispered. He resisted quite a lot but I stayed firm, and when he finally relaxed, I pulled my trench coat around him, noting he was still shaking after a few minutes. Owen had to know about this as soon as possible.

" I didn't save her."

" What?"

" Lisa. She'd have been better of dead. I just made her hell and torture longer, too selfish to just let her go." I could hear the accent in his voice and knew he'd hit super-emotional.

" You tried your best. That's all that's important." I kissed his soaked-through hair. " Lets get you downstairs. You can't stay up here."

" I'm fine Jack."

" You're ice cold." I pointed out. " And you're practically stuttering."

He nodded sadly. I kept him enfolded into my jacket and took Ianto via the lift back down to our room. Martha had made 3 coffees' and waited. She looked worried sick when I dragged Ianto through the door.

" Ohmigosh." She rushed over. " You're almost blue!"

" It's n-nothing."

" Not true." Martha guided him to the sofa. " Ianto, what did you go out for?"

" Needed to think." He muttered.

" In the hail and rain!"

" Yup. Earth weathers' amazing." Ianto looked up at me.

I had to smile, despite it.

" Right. Ianto, you're going to have to take off that shirt again."

" You promised."

" I know, sorry."

Ianto smiled and shrugged out of it, actually wringing it out once he'd taken it off. He shook his hair too, making it spray all over me.

" Ugh." I stepped back heartedly. " Careful."

" Sorry, sir."

" Right. We'll warm you up, call Owen and then get going." Martha smiled, draping a cover round Iantos' shoulders, and pressed a coffee into his hands.

" Martha, stay here a minute. I'm just going to check on the Hub." I smiled at her and the slightly drawn and absent-looking Ianto, before going into the bedroom to call Owen.

-xXx-

'Harkness?' Owens rough voice cut into me.

" Owen. Problem."

'Yea?'

" Ianto. He went to clear his head and went to the roof-"

'You're a bad influence.'

" I know. Anyway. It was really raining and hail-stoning, and we're right near Canary Wharf a load of floors up."

'Bugger.'

" Yea. I had trouble getting him away from the edge and he got really broken up about it."

'What did he say?"

" That he'd no right to live, that Lisa was living in torture and he was selfish. And that he was just the bloody Teaboy."

'Oh, Oops.'

" Yea. So once he's calmed down, I'm taking him to get what we need, and I'm going to be careful about it."

' Are you sure Ianto is the right person to take?'

" Why?"

' The tech. It's in Canary Wharf.'

" I know." Damn.

' You sure he'll be okay?'

" Nope. But I trust Ianto."

' Good luck. Don't forget to give him the tablets at night.'

" I doubt they will help, but Okay."

' See you later Jack.'

" Bye Owen."

I hung up heavily, and collapsed onto the bed, sighing and wondering how the hell I was going to do this.

**AN: Hello. Mood-swings there, I know. Sorry. But see, he's okay? And we did have a happy atmosphere for all of that first half and most of last chapter. So be happy please! Love you all! =] I promised Gwen Bashing, but they need to get back and be happy for that to happen. Sorry. **


	19. Collecting

A/N: Torchwood isn't mine. Neither is Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Batman or Star Wars. The writing may go a little strange, I'm watching the extended version of Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring. It adds on, like an hour of footage! I'm trying to multitask. Chapter 19: Collecting

I walked calmly back into the living room, and Ianto was just where I'd left him. Except he'd discarded the tea and pulled his knees up to his chest and was hugging them tightly, resting his chin on his arms, even enfolded in the thick cover he was still shaking.

I sat beside him on the couch and pulled him into me, moving my arms round him and kissing his hair.

" How are you?" I whispered.

" Tired. Angry. Upset."

" Okay. I'm not sure if this is a good thing to ask, but I need to know if you're coming with me to get this tech."

" Where is it?" Ianto asked quietly, closing his eyes. Martha stood at the door, her usually humorous face creased with worry.

" It's…in Canary Wharf." I felt him flinch into himself at the name.

" I think I can stay here." He said hurriedly. Martha shook her head.

" You might be better of coming with us."

" No. I'd rather stay." Ianto sounded scared now.

" Okay. We'll set of in about an hour, so you can warm yourself up and Martha can check your okay."

" Thanks Jack. It was worthless bringing me here." Ianto whispered. " I should get back. You don't want me in the way."

" I'm happier with you here. Now rest. I'll wake you up when I'm about to leave." I kissed Iantos' lips carefully, pulling back before anything bad could happen.

" Okay Jack." Ianto snuggled into my shirt, breathing in my 51st century pheromones. Martha silently left the room to make her and me some tea.

I eased Ianto away from me gently and went to the kitchen whilst Ianto curled up on the couch in front of the TV. We'd found a re-run of Scrubs, so he was watching that from the inside of the dark thick cover.

" So we just bust in, guns blazing, grab the stuff and leave?" I suggested with Martha.

" Yea, but lets' not kill anyone we don't need to. I may be with UNIT but the Doctors' taught me that much."

" Right." I nodded, smiling at the sound of Iantos' quiet laughing. " Ready when you are." I downed my tea and went out to the car, making sure the equipment was all set up and ready.

I didn't know what we'd need but I moved everything around in the boot for maximum size. There were quite a few guns too, alien and human alike. I smiled and headed back up, not realising I had been gone for 45 minutes, just loading and double checking ammo.

Ianto was still on the sofa, the second episode of Scrubs was on E4, but it only had a few minutes left.

Martha had changed into a black jacket, and hiking boots with her hair tied back smoothly and efficiently.

Martha and Ianto were talking. Nothing much but it was clear that Martha was trying to take his mind of things, and succeeding. They were discussing 'Shag, Marry, Cliff.'

"Buffy, Spike, Giles." Martha laughed, grinning at Ianto, who was now sat up with his legs crossed, and the cover drawn across his lap, hands curled around a tea as it rested on his knees.

" Hmm…Spike has certain…charms." He smiled slyly. " So…Shag Buffy, Marry Spike, Cliff Giles."

" What! Why only Shag?"

" Too much effort to keep a relationship with her. And a lifetime with Spike? Any day!" Ianto shrugged and chuckled. " Alright. Alfred, Batman, Robin."

Martha laughed until the tea almost flew out of her mouth. " Um…Shag Robin, Marry Batman, cliff Alfred."

" Hey! Nothing wrong with the butler." Ianto insisted.

" Don't worry Alfred, Batman will protect you from the Joker." I stepped into the conversation, jokingly putting my fists up to fight Martha.

" I don't need protecting. There's more to Alfred than you all think." Ianto deadpanned.

" Sorry." I patronisingly patted Iantos' soft hair.

" I've got one." Martha looked at me. " Jabba the Hut, C-3PO, Chewbacca."

" Oooh. Well, that's a toughie. Shag Jabba, Marry Chewwy, Cliff C-3PO. He's too much like a Mom."

We all ended up laughing because of Iantos' comment of 'How _big_ do you think Jabba is?' and I could tell Ianto had forgotten all about Canary Wharf.

" This isn't over guys! Right. We gotta go." Martha stood up sadly. " Grab your stuff Jack."

Iantos' mood instantly dipped and he frowned into his tea.

" Sorry for not going with you Jack." He lowered his eyes.

" Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it." I wrapped an arm round him, kissing his hair when Martha left the room.

" I know. But…" He trailed of and framed my face in his hands. " Be careful." He slowly and carefully pressed his lips against mine and even though it was hardly anything, I felt so much emotion guided into it.

" I will." I murmured against Iantos' lips when he drew back slightly.

" Hands of Harkness, we gotta go." Martha called from the kitchen. Ianto sprung back and settled into the couch, obviously still not happy with showing emotions in public.

I smiled, trying to send positive vibes through the air to Ianto.

" We'll only be a little while. I promise."

Ianto nodded sadly, and looked across at the TV, scanning through the channels and letting out a quiet whoop at the sight of Lord Of The Rings. It had just started, and Frodo was talking to Gandalf. Ianto was lip-synching.

" I knew you'd be a LOTR geek." I playfully teased.

" You know, college nights, pint of beer, good film. More times than I can remember." Ianto smiled at me.

We both bid our short farewells to Ianto and gently closed and locked the door behind us.

I drove, Martha was the guest in this car, and if anyone was to break this thing and get a very angry outburst from Ianto, I was determined it was to be me.

Canary wharf was only a short way away, and because it was still being used by people as offices, me and Martha would have to use authority to get past the people and into the unused levels.

" Hello." I walked over to the secretary. It was a woman, and she was already staring. This was only too easy.

" W-W-Welcome to Canary Wharf." The woman stuttered, already blushing. " Are you here for a…" She took in our heavy rucksacks that were secretly filled with scanning equipment and a great deal of space to gather the items. "…Meeting?"

" No." I turned my grin to full-1000megawatt shine and leaned closer, right into her space. " You see," My eyes flicked to her nametag, surrounded by smiling faces and gold stars, "Clare…" I whispered into her ear, as if parting with some great secret. "We're Torchwood."

Clare instantly sat up to attention. " Oh. They said you might be here."

" You can call UNIT and tell them not to bother." Martha's voice rang with power, and I couldn't help but be impressed and slightly turned on by her outfit and attitude. I felt a proud smile creeping across my face. I worked with this wonderful woman.

" Yes Ma'am." Clare nodded. " Go straight ahead." The doors opened and Captain Jack followed Martha joins through the old, polished oak double-doors. Towards The Torchwood Institute.

**AN: Hehe. Hope you all liked that one. I play Shag, Marry, Cliff as often as possible, and those are my usual suggestions, but it's hard to find people in my friendship group who understand all of them. It felt like a good place to end. Do you think so?**


	20. Inside

AN: Why Hello Dearest Readers! I look forward to your reviews but first you need to read. This has taken some fooling around with, but I guess it's good enough to be let out into the mighty interweb. Sorry for the darkness in this chapter, but did you Expect the Horrors of Torchwood 1 to be any different? Oh, and I'm going away for 5 days on the 27th, to Creally! YAY! But that means I won't be able to update, so I'll make up for it on either side of the trip. And sleeping in a Caravan overnight on the 21st. This will be fun. It's with my Nan, so I'm taking my writing pad and a Torchwood book to keep me company! Hopefully the break from my normal environment and a new bed will refresh my slight writers block. Does anyone know how to cure it, co-incidentally? Anyway! Onwards and Outwards! Or is that Inwards? Chapter 20: Inside

Once we got past all the offices and people, the building turned desolate. The further we got into the Institute, the more sure I was that it had been clever to leave Ianto at the hotel.

Death was everywhere. Not physically, all the bodies had been removed, but Jack could sense it. The rooms were cold and devoid of life. Everything had been taken away, but it was as if the screams still echoed down the corridors.

Both Martha and me felt tense. There was nothing physically bad about the place, but somehow it felt like we shouldn't be there.

" Split up." I spoke into the thick atmosphere. " Call me if you find something." I passed Martha a set of comms.

" Yessir." She offered a two fingered salute and went down the opposite corridor. I nodded.

As we both went our separate ways, I slowly became alone. Nothing moved or rustled in that place. I searched fruitlessly for around an hour, upturning every crate and piece of machinery. I got right to the top of Canary Wharf, and stumbled into a room covered by plastic sheets.

I weaved my way through them, lifting them slightly but not so much as to disturb all the others. I knew what it would be before I saw it, but the sight of derelict conversion Units still shocked me. Blood coated this one, but all the others were clean.

" Lisa." This had to be hers; she was still bleeding when Ianto pulled her out. My thoughts fogged over for a moment before Martha's tinned voice drifted its way into my ear.

'Got them. It's just a load of gadgets, in a really big crate full of other stuff. You got anything?'

" No." No use worrying her. " I'll be right over."

'_See you in a few, I'll get loading up.' _The comms. cut out.

I turned round, no point being in the slice of hell longer than necessary.

I turned, and stopped. A 6-foot Cyberman stood not 3 feet away.

" Shit." It looked a bit battered and the dust had aged it…but the metal monster was still terrifying; proof that they can live for eternity without food. Human point 2.

" You Are A Friend Of The Doctors. You Are Not Compatible. You Will Be Deleted." It reached out for me and I tried to step back but Lisa's Unit was on the other side of me.

'_Jack? Are you Okay?' _ Martha asked down the line. I grabbed the Sontaran blaster I'd brought from the SUV and went to reply but a metal gloved hand struck out and grabbed my shoulder. The pain rippled through me, and my knees buckled as I fell into a heap on the floor, throwing the blaster away from my reach...

**A/N: Just 468 words, but still… Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuun! How did you like that! Seen as It's Iantos' Birthday, I'm trying to put on as many stories as possible! HAPPY 28****th**** BIRTHDAY IANTO!**


	21. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 21: Mixed Emotions

When I came to, I expected another shock to the cold dead world, but when none came, I risked opening my eyes.

It was gone. Well, out of my sight anyway.

I stood slowly, expecting a sneak attack – if the clomping footsteps of a Cyberman _can_ be sneaky – but nothing happened.

I faltered in my step, listening out for sounds. There was distant noise, a metallic screaming. I set of at a jog, still a bit fuzzy from the death so not all there for running.

3 corridors down, was a dark room, and I skidded in to find a suited figure placing the last of the Cyberman into an incinerator.

" Ianto?"

Ianto didn't look round until the screaming had stopped, and when he did, he was a little too pale, and shaking slightly in the way that someone does after they've been sick.

" Yes, Sir?"

" You were meant to stay back at the hotel."

" I know, but I realised I knew this place best out of the three of us, so I should come along. I got here about 20 minutes after you." Ianto looked a little too calm.

" Are you okay? How did you kill it?"

" I used the blaster you dropped to stun it, and dragged it here to the incinerator before dismantling it and chucking it in.

" Alright." He'd avoided the question about how he was. " Where's Martha?"

" On her way." He walked over and straightened out my coat. It'd become all haphazardly thrown over my shoulders, so he brushed them down. Normally it was an intimate gesture, but this time I felt nothing.

If Ianto had stopped the Cyberman, he'd seen the Conversion Unit. But there weren't even tear marks down his face, he was perfectly maintained.

We stood in silence watching the flames lick around the metal and the screams' echoes die around us with the body.

About ten minutes later, Martha ran in, with her rucksack completely full to bursting – it was in some places, seriously – and stood in the doorway, looking at the scene in front of her.

Ianto and me were stood side by side, but the tension was like a force field. I had my hands behind my back, and he had his hands in his pockets, and we were both staring forward.

" Come on boys. I got the stuff, we should clear up." Martha spoke awkwardly and quietly.

" Sure." I turned, knowing Ianto would follow. Every few seconds his face would lower slightly, as if he just wanted to crawl in on himself, but it only appeared for a nanosecond before it got replaced by the perfect composure.

The ride back was relatively quiet. I drove, Martha was tired from all the loading into her rucksack, it was so heavy I almost fell over with the surprise of it. And I didn't think Ianto was in any fit state to drive.

Once back at the Hotel we saw it was only about 6pm so we could spend the night quietly and head of first thing tomorrow. Martha took the bag through to a spare room, more of storage but that was okay, and Ianto set himself the task of battling the new coffee machine and making us all a coffee.

I hung my coat up and went through to the kitchen to talk to Ianto. The kitchen was okay, not overly big but big enough for three people to comfortably stand in the middle of all the work surfaces and oven.

" Ianto?" I asked softly, he turned round, taken by surprise. There were tears coating his eyelashes where they hadn't been allowed to escape yet. " Oh, Ianto." I pulled him into a hug roughly, not caring if he resisted. Obviously he did, and pushed against me but I held strong till he ran out of energy and held onto me.

" I'm sorry Ianto. If I'd known I would have stopped you better."

" No J-Jack. You needed t-t-the help. I just…I should have known." He was sobbing relentlessly now and fisting up my shirt in his hands, letting my scent overwhelm and calm him.

Martha stood by the door and I looked at her over his shoulder. Martha silently picked up the coffees and departed, going through to the living room.

" We'll talk about it all later, when it isn't as fresh. But for now you need to calm down, get into some warmer clothes, and snuggle with me on the couch whilst me you and Martha have another round of Shag Marry Cliff over a re-run of Back To The Future."

" Okay. Sounds perfect." Ianto smiled and looked up, framing my face in his hands before hesitantly kissing me. There was emotion in it, sure, but he didn't open his mouth or anything, and ended it softly, resting our foreheads together.

" I'll go and get changed, and get your pyjamas out for you."

" I have pyjamas?" This was the first I'd heard of it.

" Sure you do. See you in a minute." He stepped back and I blinked impulsively at the sudden lack of contact.

Ianto disappeared into the bedroom and I went and got the couch ready. Martha had already sat in the one seater and changed into her pyjamas. They were violet with little bunnies bouncing over one another in an adorable fashion. She also had violet bed-socks on and her hair cascading down her shoulders. She looked gorgeous but I'd never say it out loud, Ianto was fragile enough as it was.

Martha had leant over and put the gas fire by the time I'd chucked a few pillows across to her and a big cover, filling in our plan.

Ianto emerged in plain Blood Red pyjamas – _his _colour perfectly. The top was long sleeved, with buttons down the middle and a cute little collar. It looked soft to the touch, like well-brushed wool, there was a young smile on his face and I remembered I'd never seen him this vulnerable: without his suits on.

He put the pillows from our room onto the two-man couch. There were four so he threw one nimbly across to Martha as well who smiled and voiced her thanks as she snuggled into the cover and out the pillow on the arm rest, laying her head on it so she could see us and the television.

" Go ahead Jack." Ianto gestured to the bedroom and turned away, arranging the pillows on the couch. I took it as a dismissal and went to the bedroom. Ianto had set my clothes out on the solitary chair we had in the room. To my delight I saw they were the same as Iantos', but in Dark Blue.

I quickly slipped them on and almost fell over my feet to get to the door before I saw the note on the back door.

Before you get all impatient and run Out to me, bring in the

_Quilt would ya?_

_Love you._

_I x_

I nodded to the note uselessly and gathered up the quilt in my arms, bringing it out with me. The lights had been turned of so it was all cosy and the only light was from the fire.

Ianto was in the kitchen and as I dumped the quilt down he walked out with a plate of various biscuits, including my favourites: Custard Creams! Suddenly this day was brilliant.

Putting down the plate, Ianto sat next to me and drew the covers up to ours chests and snuggled into me, sighing contently and closing his eyes.

It was shaping up to be a nice evening.

**A/N: Sorry everyone! That's it for today. I used the computer so much yesterday that my eyes were killing me for hours when I tried to sleep. I got a massive headache behind my eyes but my Parents wouldn't let me have painkillers. Hope this is okay enough for you all, including YOU FangirlMoment XD. And all you other readers. **


	22. Happiness

A/N: Hello again! I've been sleeping at a friends house, so this is my last chance to post before I go on my 5day/6night holiday. But I'm taking a notepad and I'll try my best to fill it while I'm there, okay? I'm going for fluff in this chapter; I think our dashing young Heroes deserve it, Don't you?

Ianto handed around the Coffee's and me and Martha grinned in response. Personally, I'd been craving for one all day, and nothing was better than Iantos' divine coffee.

" So, where were we?" Ianto settled back into me, sighing and closing his eyes, turning his face into my shirt, inhaling my fantastic aroma.

There was an amused silence as Ianto opened his eyes and saw we were both staring at him.

" Um…we were on a round of Shag Marry Cliff."

" Oh yea." Martha grinned. " Ianto: Howard, Vince, Naboo."

Ianto laughed. " Shag Naboo, Marry Vince, Cliff Howard."

" Definitely." I grinned. " Vince all the way."

" Alright." Ianto looked across at me. " Tosh, Owen, Gwen."

I didn't even hesitate. " Shag Owen, Marry Tosh, Cliff Gwen."

" D'you wanna explain?" Ianto asked.

" I always imagine that under all the snark, Owen has some very innovative ideas. It'd be interesting. Tosh would make a great wife, and she'd be great. Gwen is too stubborn and Rhys would kill me." I looked at Martha.

" Frodo, Merry, Pippin."

" Um…Shag Merry, Marry Frodo, cliff Pippin."

Ianto finished laughing and pulled my wrist from where it was rested over his chest, and twisted it awkwardly, looking at the watch.

" Why can't you use your own watch?" I whined playfully, grinning – which ruined the effect I was attempting.

" Yours is closer, and mine is under the covers." His eyes widened at the time. " Crap! It's 10pm. We haven't eaten since yesterday!"

" Um…I did, this morning before you both woke up." Martha murmured sheepishly. " Sorry."

" I'll cook?" I offered.

" NO!" Martha and Ianto simultaneously yelled.

" Why not? I thought you said you loved my cooking!" I pointed at Ianto.

" I do, but I don't want anyone to steal your special recipe for burning water." He grinned childishly and chuckled, which turned into a shriek when I suddenly struck out and tickled him. It was a surprise to discover just how ticklish he really was.

Martha couldn't help but laugh at how much Ianto squirmed and after he had breathlessly yelled 'Jack!' a few times he elbowed me enough to momentarily wind me, and I let go.

" Ow!" I scowled at him, and smiled when he crossed his arms defensively.

" When you two kids have stopped fighting, we should get some food in us, don't you think?" Martha used her best grown-up voice.

" Yea. I'll call a take away." Ianto grinned. " I've missed those grease trays _so_ much." He jumped up and ran to the kitchen, picking up his mobile to call them as he went – the signal was much better in there.

" He's so much younger than he looks." Martha said quietly.

" I know. Too young for Torchwood, and he started in 2005."

" Wow." Martha smiled. " At least you look after him."

" That I do Martha." I leant back in the couch, missing my little heater that was Ianto Jones.

" Is he going to be okay? I mean, Iantos' all smiles and hugs now, but he looked pretty bad after the Cyberman."

" I guess we'll find out tonight. I've got tablets from Owen to give him to make the dreams better, but neither of us know if it's gonna work."

" We can hope." Martha pulled the cover round her tighter as Ianto returned, putting plates and cutlery on the table in front of us.

" It'll be here in half an hour. It's a strangely quiet night." Ianto told us, before delving back under the covers to emerge at my side, drawing his cold body up to mine. I instinctively snuck my arms round him.

TW

After a frankly delicious Chinese, we were all sleepy and full up.

Martha had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and Ianto had cuddled into me and

Looked set to do the same, due to the sleep-pill I had laced into his cola. I held him

tightly as he slept and decided to stay awake in case he dreamt, but over time, my

mind shut down and I fell asleep also.

I was woken by something moving in the corridor outside, but it was nothing. I

looked down to see if Ianto had heard anything and saw to my surprise that he was

crying and whimpering quietly. The tablets had worked somewhat, but it seemed

something was still getting through. I adjusted my grip, so my lips were near his ear.

" Don't worry Cariad. Everything's better now…you're with me and Martha in a

hotel room. We talked, ate a Chinese and fell asleep in each others arms. No matter

what you're dreaming about, it's not gonna get you now. You're safe here Ianto."

Ianto seemed to settle. I decided not to tell him this had happened, he was already

upset enough by today. I closed my eyes, nuzzling my face into his hair.

" I love you." I whispered, drifting off again.

A/N: I know, not my best, I'm a bit tired today. Please forgive me? A big

thankyou to _Fangirl Moment XD _for recruiting me as beta! I can't thank you

enough! Everyone else: Keep commenting! Reviews make my world go round,

and if you do, you'll get a free imaginary Ianto to do with what you will.

Thanks Muchly!


	23. Symptoms

Chapter 24: Symptoms

**A/N: Hello! I kinda had an accident when I was on holiday. But I'll let you read the story first, and sorry in advance for how long it is! This is just a sort of connective chapter, so sorry and all that. Enjoy! **

Ianto woke me up in the morning by stretching just enough to jog me.

" Sorry." Ianto whispered, smiling shyly. I looked around blearily and saw Martha still asleep. I turned my attention back to Ianto, who had his hair all messed up from the sleep and was yawning slightly.

" Later on, we'll have to go back to Canary Wharf and check for any more conversion Units, then we'll head home, okay?"

" Hmm." Ianto nodded tiredly.

"Did you sleep enough?" I noted on the yawning.

"Yea but…" He wrapped his arms round himself, and shook his head slightly. " Actually, don't worry." He cuddled back into me, but still kept one arm round himself, as if holding himself together.

" Ianto? What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Ianto…" I put a slight amount of command into it.

" I'm Fine!" He sat up sharply. " Just leave it Jack."

" What's wrong?" I was getting worried now.

"I'm just a little tired and ate too much Chinese, okay? Don't fuss Jack, there's no need to fuss because nothings even wrong, you're just jumping to conclusions." Ianto spoke a bit too fast for it to be real.

" Ianto!" I ripped his shoulders. " Just breathe. I'm gonna shower and let you have some time alone."

" You should do it now, in case something happens and we have to leave." He nodded suddenly.

I stood up slowly. " Alright. You just stay here and calm down, okay?" Maybe this was how Ianto dealt with fear: he just became kinda hyper? Either way, I needed to shower before Ianto turned chipmunk speed on me.

Ianto sunk back into the covers, taking deep breaths and sniffing every few times. I was starting to think he'd caught a cold when he stood up on the roof the other day. Or was that yesterday morning? So much had happened, I was losing track of days.

Leaving Ianto and Martha alone, I went through to our bedroom and chose my clothes for the day. This would have to be a fast shower, that was for sure; Ianto wasn't quite okay enough to be left for too long.

The Shower gave me time to think. I could work out what had happened and what we should do with the tech. But that stuff was easy, once it was out of the way, I could get to more important things…Such as Tosh and Owen!

I had definitely seen them kiss, and get closer. Even hug. Owen never hugs people. This had to be good. If they really were getting together, or already were, then this would be amazing, and we might actually see a happy Owen for once! Tosh will be happy too, this had been her lifelong dream since she joined Torchwood, but Owen had been too thick to notice it. Now though…it was like he'd opened his eyes and seen what was really on offer in the world. What was worth fighting for.

I left the bathroom about 20 minutes later than planned, and saw in the mirror on my way out how my hair had splayed across my forehead and looked all glossy. It had to stay like this for a few more minutes until it was dry enough to fix itself as soon as I shook my head like a dog.

Martha had woken up not long after I left, and made breakfast. Ianto was tucking hungrily into a hard-boiled egg and toast soldiers. He smiled slightly at me as I entered and went straight back to eating.

" How is he?" I asked Martha, wandering over.

" Seemed a little hyper active so I made him some breakfast, and he seems to have calmed down quite a lot."

I nodded, and saw Ianto had just finished. He settled back, still sniffling a bit, and rubbed his eyes, much in the way of someone who had been staring at the computer screen for too long, not someone who'd had an absence of sleep.

" Hey…" I whispered, sitting next to Ianto and putting a cool hand on his forehead. " You're burning up, are you sure you're okay?"

" I'm…fine." That's when I realised he was sweating slightly.

" I'm getting you back to the hub."

" Jack…he's gonna be fine." Martha sat next to Ianto. " It's just the PTSD kicking in at last. Sometimes there are intense physical reactions like headaches, nausea, sweating, and shortage of breath. It's quite common, we just have to distract him."

" I got it." I jumped away from him and ran to the TV, turning it on and grabbing a DVD. " We meant to watch _Back To The Future_ last night, but this is better for distraction." The titles for _Lost Boys _rang out.

Ianto smiled slightly. " Thanks Jack." He murmured, reaching out his arms slightly to bring me close.

I settled in next to him and good-humouredly shook my head to send water droplets across the room in Iantos' direction.

" Hey!" Ianto laughed and hit me softly. I chuckled and helped Ianto settle down. Martha smiled.

" Vampires? Seriously?"

" It's a classic." Ianto argued. " Who **doesn't** love this film?"

" I never saw you as a believer of Vampires."

" This is Torchwood." Ianto instantly responded. " Anything can happen in Cardiff."

Martha and I nodded, and we all settled back to watch the film, knowing that afterwards we'd have to separate and go home.

A/N: Right, and explanation…There is an adventure Zone at Crealy and I was running from my mate – I only had 15 seconds to hide– and saw this ladder that lead to a soft patch underneath. It was about 6 or so feet down. My friend was already counting so I thought ' I can do that! Easy!' and jumped. Turned out, it was further down that I thought and I realised half way down that this would not be good. I landed on my left ankle and just about managed not to scream out. Turns out I busted my Achilles tendon. All I thought about was Countrycide, how Ianto was getting beaten up and said nothing. So I Tried to stand and keep going but I just started shaking and fell over. I dragged myself to the side and waited, until she found me. It still hurts and I'm meant to rest. Oops! I haven't until now, about 4 days later. But at least that means I can write! Yay! So thankyou to Ianto Jones, for giving me the courage to not scream and to stay strong. You lot are the only ones that know it really hurts, everyone else just sees my Ianto-face: Calm and collected. Please Review, it'll make life a hell of a lot nicer for me, and I'm very sorry for the giant Authors note!


	24. Going Home

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while, I know, but schools been a bit busy. I've just started year 10, so it's all 'GCSEs' and 'Exams'. Ugh. At least you lot can keep me happy, right? First up, did you see the news a few weeks back? It's something like '12 people in Cardiff are ill and one 64 year old Woman is dead.' It's 'something in the water supply' apparently. There is nothing linking any of the people, so you know what **_**I **_**Think? ALIENS! Sorry, conspiracy. I'm sorry everyone for not writing up on this chapter, I just got a bit of writers block, but now I'm clear to keep going! **

**Warning: Angst. Character murdering, and murderer. Swearing. It's gonna get dark people!**

The film ended and Ianto smiled up at me from where his head was rested on my chest.

" Thanks Jack."

" What for?"

" Being this nice. I know I was just a dead weight." I realised immediately he'd used that word on purpose: _ Dead_.

" No you weren't." I told him sternly.

" Well, if it's alright, I'm gonna take a shower before we get going." Ianto stood up and rubbed his eyes before stretching – to which I gladly acknowledged he revealed some of his pale stomach – and heading of to the Bathroom.

Martha laughed suddenly and I looked round questioningly. " What?"

" You! Watching him like that, you'd think you were out to eat him!"

" As if!" I smiled.

We spoke about her boyfriend Tom Milligan and the possible wedding plans for a while, and Martha went to get changed and ready for the outside world. We sat and worked out what to give to UNIT out of the tech and what to keep and didn't really notice Ianto return until he lent over me and shook his hair like a dog, sending drips down my shirt.

" Ugh!" I jerked forward, rolling my shoulders to dislodge the water whilst I could hear Ianto laughing so much I thought he would bust a rib.

" Sorry." Ianto sat next to me, still smiling, and back in his suit. Todays' was Black and hugged his torso and – much to my satisfaction – his ass perfectly as he sat down.

" Right, we'd better get off, beat the traffic." I stood up sadly.

Martha smiled, standing up also. " I guess I should head back too, I told everyone I'd only be away for a day, it's been 3."

" Do we have to?" Ianto asked, slightly sounding like a child, reminding me again of his true age, not the one he pretended to be behind the façade of the suits and quips.

" Yes." I reached down and pulled Ianto up, cherishing the brief moment of contact. " I'd say we should pack up our things but we only slept on the bed once, and that was _on _the covers, and the other time we were on the Sofa."

" And I've already done it all." Ianto smiled sheepishly. " I got a little bored and the place was a mess."

Martha and I shared a glance; we both knew the place was already spotless. I made a note to check he ate properly over the next few days.

" Well, let's make a move then." Martha smiled, going to the door and picking up her bag, as Ianto was slipping into his big grey coat, the one that made him all the more mature looking and consequently even cuter.

I headed for my overcoat as well, but Ianto got there first, holding it out for me and smoothing down the shoulders as I stood still.

Martha watched and smiled, slipping her bag onto her shoulder.

…

We both said goodbye to Martha as we climbed into the SUV. We'd asked if she wanted a lift but it was in the other direction.

Ianto seemed a little bit tired next to me, but insisted he was fine. I knew not to press it but as suspected, he fell asleep within 20 minutes, head rested against the window with his knees up against his chest.

I pulled over and reached into the back of the SUV, retrieving a thick black cover and carefully draping it over him.

Ianto murmured his thanks drowsily and leant into me as I tucked it around his shoulders.

It was actually getting pretty late, and the traffic was kinda bad, so I decided that whilst I was pulled over, I might as well sleep.

After the briefest of moments I jumped out of the drivers seat and round to the passenger side. It was just that moment starting to rain heavily.

I opened the door slowly and put out my hands to support Ianto. He curled in on himself in an attempt to get away from the rain.

" Come on Ianto." I whispered, slipping a hand under his legs and the other around his back so I could lift him up into my arms. " Lets get you comfier."

" I am comfy." He snuggled into my jacket, hiding his face from the rain, which was now soaking us through, even though we'd only been out of the car for about ten seconds.

I smiled to myself and opened the other door with little difficulty, carefully setting Ianto in before running round to the other side and climbing in.

I put on the heater – it was alien, and only took a few minutes to warm the place up – and slowly took of my coat, draping it over the front chair to get dried by the heater, and did that same to an unresisting Ianto.

Suddenly Iantos' eyes shot open, and he took it the surroundings very swiftly. Rain, warmth, an extra person…

" Lisa?" He murmured, looking around, his eyes fixed on me, and suddenly fear crossed his features.

He reversed until his back was against the side of the car.

" Where's Lisa?" He asked quietly. " I'm with Torchwood. Let me out." He was shaking his head. " If you've hurt her…"

I took in how small he looked, how young and vulnerable. That's when I realised. He'd probably done something like this with Lisa a few years ago, and because of the events of our recent visit to Canary wharf, he must be thinking he was back there.

Ianto looked so scared, like a boy trying to be a man to soon.

" Ianto, it's okay."

" Who are you? Where's my gun?" He looked around for it, and saw his coat. He reached out for it quickly and snatched out the standard Issue Torchwood semi-automatic pistol. " And how the Fuck do you know my name?" He aimed the gun straight at my head, unwavering, and powerful. He was suddenly different, as soon as he could hide behind a gun, he was stronger.

" Ianto. Don't be silly. You're not with Lisa. Lisa died." I said calmly.

" You Liar!" Ianto scowled. " She's not dead. Lisa should be here! You took her! You must have killed her! You Bastard!" He clicked the gun of the safety catch, staring at me with hatred in his eyes. " Why did you hurt Lisa? You can't do that."

" You saved Lisa from the Battle of Canary Wharf, and she turned into a Cyberwoman. You work with me and our friends at Cardiff." I said slowly.

" Lies! I can't let you get away with this!" He took a deep breath. " It's weird. I've never shot someone properly before. This is an entirely new experience." He smiled bitterly. " Goodbye, sir." He aimed square between my eyes and the last thing I heard was a resonating band and a sharp pain between my eyes.

Then it all went black.

A/N: Haha! Angst! I was reading a load of it, and this accidently happened as I wrote it. Let me know if it was okay. I've never written Angst before.

**Reviews = Love!**


	25. Discovery

A/N: I got up really early this morning to write this out, so sorry if some of the words are a bit crazed, my hands are Dyslexic.

_Previously on 'A Different Perspective': _

" _You saved Lisa from the Battle of Canary Wharf, and she turned into a Cyberwoman."_

" _Lies! I can't let you get away with this!"_

_He aimed square between my eyes and the last thing I heard was a resonating band and a sharp pain between my eyes. _

_Then it all went black._

…

_Ianto slowly dropped the gun, and stared at his _former _lover. _

" _Jack." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. " Oh, My God, I've killed Jack." Salt water made tracks down his cheeks as he leant closer to the lifeless husk of Captain Jack Harkness. _

_There was a deep hole between his eyes, and the eyes themselves were just staring out into the sky, cold and dead._

" _What have I done!" He pulled back sharply, and leant by the back of the door, knees curled into his chest as he rocked slightly, eyes still intent on staring at what was a live person just ten seconds ago. " I Love You."_

…

I was inevitably pulled back into life with a gasp as my lungs inhaled the oxygen needed to bring me back.

I looked over at Ianto, who had his knees so tightly up to his chest I was sure his shins would splinter. He was almost rocking, and muttering to himself. This did not look good.

" Stupid boy, can't even see the different between Jack and Lisa. Just had to go and shoot him, didn't you? They always get hurt, everyone you love. You're too much of a bother. Jack didn't deserve to die; he's been through enough. Anyway, what am I now? A Poof? Remember what Tad said about Poofs? Remember Marc*****? "

It went on, talking about how he ruined his Mums life, how she ran away because of him. This was gonna be a long night.

" Ianto?" I whispered, closing my eyes and hoping this worked, because there was no way either of us could drive like this, and the rain was torrential.

Ianto didn't hear me, and just seemed to look through me.

" Ianto, you gotta wake up, yea? I need you to wake up." I shook him slightly and his gaze flicked to mine, scared and alone.

" Jack?" He asked shakily.

" It's me Cariad." I used the term of Endearment even though it felt strange, in an attempt to bring him back. It seemed to work a bit.

" I killed you Jack. I'm so sorry. You're Dead." Or not.

" I'm not Dead Ianto. There was this thing a while back, a friend of mine. She brought me back from death, and now I can't die. I always come back."

" I thought you were bad. I shot you." New tears were flooding his face.

" You did Ianto, but I'm back now." I stroked the side of his face softly. " I'm back."

Ianto nodded, and suddenly threw himself into my arms, getting still drying blood on his shirt, but that didn't matter.

" I Love You Jack." He whispered into my shirt, nuzzling into my neck.

" I Love You too Ianto." I murmured.

I relaxed back in the car, and pulled my now dry and warm coat over us, keeping in the heat, and calming Ianto sufficiently.

Ianto murmured something faintly, but I couldn't understand it.

" Don't worry Ianto. We'll talk tomorrow, but for now you need sleep."

" So do you."

" Yup. Good night Ianto." I wrapped my arms tighter round him and kissed his forehead, closing my eyes and focusing on Iantos' steady heartbeat and the pouring rain outside of our little haven. Our little slice of peace.

Marc featured in Accidental Dreams. For those who don't know, he raped Ianto 4-6 times and broke his arm once whilst Ianto was 15. His Tad couldn't stand Poofs, and didn't know that Marc was one, or what he did...


	26. Must Be Tuesday

I woke up groggily at around 3am. The rain was still hammering on our windows, but I didn't really notice.

Ianto was curled up next to me, eyes closed softly and lips slightly parted as his calm breathing regulated my own.

I thought over the last nights happenings. Ianto. Shooting. Shit.

I slowly brought my hand up to my forehead, feeling the fried blood there. It was still sore but would hold out.

I carefully sat up, slipping my arms round Ianto so that I could gently lay him down on the back seat, covering him with my Greatcoat and holding back a yawn as I clambered between the front seats to the drivers seat.

I thanked for foresight for black-tinted windows as I saw a ticket slapped on the front. Seems this was a no-stay zone. I'd have to tell Tosh to get rid of it. Simple.

I keyed in the ignition, mercilessly thankful that the engine was quite as a mute kitten. If kittens can be mute? _I wonder if they have a mute button. Like a remote control?_

I shook myself out of it. Death revival always fogged up my mind.

I pulled out of the side-stop and into the easing traffic.

Because it was so early, there were hardly any cars out on the road.

Ianto stirred slightly, whimpering as it caused part of his neck to be exposed to the cold car. He reached his hand up and pulled the coat over his face.

I smiled, calling Tosh over the comms.

'_Hey Jack. We tried to call you last night. What's wrong?'_

" Hi Tosh." I kept my voice low as I drove. " It's nothing." If Ianto wanted to talk to Tosh in his own time, that was up to him. The only person I should really be allowed to tell is Owen. " We just fell asleep in the back of the car."

'Oh. Well, the SUV stopped not far away from Bristol, so it should only take you about another hour to get here, if I put all the lights on Green.'

" You are an amazing Woman Toshiko Sato." I paused for effect. " Owen is a lucky man."

I could practically hear her blushing as she stammered _'We-We-We're not together Jack…that's crazy. He'd never go for a girl like me. He's more into Gwen.'_

" We all know that was just a phase Tosh. I know he's with you, and I'm happy for you. Now, I should go, Iantos' still asleep, I don't wanna wake him."

' _Okay. See ya Captain.' _Tosh cut out.

I resumed the drive in silence, just thinking about how to get Ianto back to how he should be, without these demons. He was too young for this. But it's easier to heal when you are young.

Tosh was right. It only took just over an hour to get back to Torchwood.

I pulled up in the private Car Park and looked back at Ianto. He was still asleep, curled up tightly in my coat, a look of content on his face. Well - the bit of his face that I could see.

Over the journey he'd revealed most of his face but scrunched up part of the fabric, holding it over the bottom half of his face, so he could feel engulfed by my scent.

It was really insanely cute, but there wasn't time to stare. Okay, maybe a little.

I hesitantly got out my phone and – in the half light of the car park – took a photo of Iantos' adorably smoothed out face. Without even thinking, I put it as my background and admired it there for a moment before climbing out and going round to the other doors.

" Ian-to?" I sang, lifting him slowly and retrieving my Jacket.

" Mmh?" He murmured.

" We're home. Wake up."

" How long were we asleep?"

" Well, _you _were asleep for about 10 hours. It's just gone 4am."

Ianto shot up.

" You could have woken me! You have been driving the whole way, weren't you tired?" He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at me with suddenly awake eyes. " Actually, you know what? It doesn't matter."

I frowned, this wasn't Ianto, he never just gave up. " What do you mean?"

" I mean it's not important right now. What's really important right now is that we have a mug of scolding Coffee so hot we can't actually breath and our tongues lose half of their taste buds due to burning." He smiled and I couldn't help but grin in return.

Ianto retrieved his coat from across the other chair and slipped into it. Then we walked – quite closely – side by side to the Tourist Information centre, and down into the main Hub.

The Cog door rolled back and we stepped in. I noticed Ianto set a gap between us then, and look warily over to where Owen usually sat.

So it wasn't hard to tell why he was so nervous.

" Eye Candy!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. "What kept ya?"

I swore under my breath as Ianto murmured. " Must be Tuesday." With a hint of nonchalance.

**A/N: Guess whoooooooo? Please review to this. It was just a filler chapter, but the best is yet to come! Reviews = Love!**


	27. Ghosts

Ianto and I raised our Guns at the same time.

" What are you doing here?" I asked. All I wanted was a night alone with Ianto in a real house.

" Just wanted to visit and old partner. And of course, fest my eyes on some lovely meat!" He winked at Ianto, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

" We're not in the mood." Ianto told him.

" And if you don't get out, we'll have to force you to." I finished.

" Look, Jackie. I really can't be assed with you right now. So…why don't you take a nap?"

Before I could ask what he meant, John Hart raised his pistols and shot me through the heart.

…..

Ianto ran over to Jacks body but stopped himself in time. That would be showing weakness. And if what he'd said last night was true, Jack would be fine in a few minutes.

So instead, Ianto turned his gun to John, bringing it straight up and shooting without a second thought.

John laughed as the bullets moulded into the air in front of him defencelessly.

Ianto frowned angrily, confusion ripping across his face.

" Wha-?"

" Stolen Dalek Technology. I skipped back a bit to the Torchwood Institute. Lovely woman helped me out. Head of HR. Um…Lisa Hallet I believe. Hey, didn't you know her?" John smiled.

Ianto stumbled from his sure stance. Her name threw him of.

John continued. " She was a great kisser. And you know what? She was even better in bed."

" She wouldn't. She wouldn't have done that." Ianto whispered.

" Oh really? Why don't you ask her yourself?" John grinned, looking just behind Ianto.

Ianto closed his eyes and suddenly felt a cool hand on the back of his neck. That was where _she _used to put her hand.

It couldn't be real. This had happened before. When Lisa was in the Basement, and Ianto had spent many nights in the Archives, feeling her hand on his neck, round his waist, her lips. It was just another one of those, because he'd just been to Canary Wharf. _It wasn't real._

There was hot breath against his neck. Ianto closed his eyes, trying to filter it out. Even though he didn't want to. Even though it was great to feel her presence. He almost turned round but he knew from experience that as soon as he turned round, she'd be gone. And he didn't want that.

" I'm sorry Ianto." Lisa whispered against his ear. " I should have told you."

Ianto bit his lip, causing it to bleed, but not caring.

" I Love You." She whispered.

Ianto broke. He crashed to his knees, the concrete sending sharp pains up his legs as he smashed onto it. Tears tipped down his face and he crossed his arms over himself.

Soft feminine hands wrapped around his own. " Look after me Ianto." Lisa whispered again, right next to his face.

Ianto chocked out a sob. " Shut up." He murmured.

" I love you." Kisses swept across his face, wiping away the tears.

" Shut up!" He yelled.

" Ianto?"

" SHUT UP!"

Hands held his shoulders, pulling him close. Ianto pushed away but they held too tightly.

" Get of. Get of!" Ianto only just understood himself through the sobs.

" Ianto it's okay. It's just me." This voice was different. Masculine. Jack.

Ianto cried for a few more minutes, not able to stop. He tried to but for some reason it wasn't possible.

But eventually he had too stop when he ran out.

Jack held him at arms length.

" Are you okay?" Jack asked.

" Yes. What about you though? You got shot."

Jack nodded. " Yea. And when I woke up John was nowhere to be seen and you were curled in on yourself on the floor yelling 'shut up'. No-one was there. What happened?"

Ianto took a deep breath and told him everything. Every touch, every kiss and every word, painfully clear in his head.

Just as he was finishing Gwen, Owen and Tosh ran in.

…..

My team assessed the image in front of them and sprang into action.

Owen ran to the med-bay, picking up a kit and running back, to check Ianto was okay. Tosh checked the CCTV for John and any idea what happened to Ianto and Gwen stayed by us both.

For once, Ianto didn't move out of my arms.

Owen collapsed in front of us and took out a stethoscope to look at Iantos' heart rate and another device to check his Blood Pressure.

" So Tosh. Where you were guys?" I asked, desperate to fill the silence.

" There was a rift spike. Just a Weevil. It looked bigger than it was so we all went out for it…" She trailed of, looking at her screen. " Look at this."

We all stood up and crowded round the back of Toshs' chair. She was relaying the CCTV footage.

She had zoomed in to Just John and Ianto, leaving me out of the picture, probably because I was dead at that moment, so it would just distract attention.

There was audio as well.

'_Lisa Hallet I believe. Hey, didn't you know her?' _

Owen drew in a breath slightly. " Ouch." He murmured.

Iantos' face was impassive. He kept his eyes on the monitor, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

'_She was a great kisser. And you know what? She was even better in bed.'_

Another sharp intake of breath from Owen, Gwen, Tosh and me. That was a low blow.

On-Screen Ianto murmured something inaudible but it wasn't hard to guess given the response.

All of our faces creased into frowns as Ianto straightened, eyes closed tightly as if he didn't want to move.

It got worse and as Ianto crashed to his knees John smiled and pressed a button on his Vortex Manipulator, disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Eventually I came on screen, and wrapped my arms round Ianto, ignoring his yells of _' Get of!' _

Tosh clicked of.

" What the fu-" Owen started.

" Exactly." Tosh cut in. " Did you see anything happen there?"

" Only an emotional attack on Ianto." Owen said.

" I'm fine now." Ianto insisted.

" What did you feel?" Owen asked him. Ianto sighed and recited it all again, with an empty voice, so no emotion got in.

" Right. Um, I'm gonna have to check out your knees. You hit them pretty hard in that."

Ianto sighed and nodded. " But what really happened?" He looked at Tosh.

" Well, here's where it gets interesting. Nothing is visible in this footage, but I turned it to a different setting, to detect alien life in the air. Look at this." The image went into black and white, but with all the air around Ianto bright green. " Green shows alien activity." Tosh explained. She played it back and when John said _'Ask her yourself?' _all the green suddenly converged on Ianto. As soon as I put my arms round him, they started to subside but still hung around us both.

" So that means it's all around us?" Gwen asked.

" This is a live feed." Tosh brought up all of us with the same black and white image. The air around us all was vibrant green.

" Wow." Gwen breathed.

" Yea. So it's everywhere, and it's only affecting us when we're alone."

" What about John?" I asked. " It wasn't anywhere near him."

" He had a force field. Dalek Technology. Stopped anything getting through." Ianto explained.

" Right. Well. Back to work I guess. But none of us are allowed to be alone tonight or ever, and we can all head of early, in 2 hours." I smiled tightly. " Ianto? Go with Owen to check up on everything. Then hows about that coffee you suggested?"

Ianto smiled. " Yes, sir."

Owen guided him away and Tosh went back to her work, setting up blocks in case John tried to get back in.

A/N: Abrupt ending. I know. But seen as it's getting close to Hallowe'en, I thought this should get spookier. Review! PLEEEAAASE!


	28. Memories

A/N: I know, AGES! I've got so many little plot bunnies breeding like, well, bunnies, and I can't keep track, I dunno what to write first! I'm meant to be getting to sleep as I write this on Word at 5 mins to midnight, but I can't sleep, and it seemed an elegant solution. Nothing better that a spot of midnight writing. So sorry in advance if half of this doesn't make a bit of sense. And, for the purposes of this story, I dunno where about we are in the TV series, but somehow they already know about John. Jack hasn't left yet, and probably never will, so just imagine they got taught about him in a Boardroom meeting or something. Oo. JUST turned midnight. Happy Hallowe'en!

My team had listened to me for once, doing completely as I asked.

Tosh was to sleep at Owens', Gwen would be with Rhys, and I was to stay with Ianto, at least until we worked out what was wrong with all this. There had to be a reason, I just didn't really know it yet.

It was nearing the 2-hours mark, so my team starting packing up.

" Come on Tosh, let's head home." Owen offered his arm to Tosh.

I nudged Ianto who was walking past, and gestured. He stopped what he was doing and just stared as Owen placed a discrete kiss on Toshs' cheek as he whispered something in her ear.

" Laters!" Owen called, as they walked out of the Hub.

" Wow." Ianto whispered.

" Yea." I leant forward on the railing, clasping my hands together and resting my elbows on the metal. " So, what did Owen say about your knees?"

" They're fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes." Ianto smiled. " Trust me."

" Okay." I smiled back, unable to help myself, even if I suspected he was wrong.

" See you two later!" Gwen walked out of the door.

" Right." Ianto stood up, from his position of being leant against the railing the same as me. " The Rift isn't playing up tonight, so I'm going home."

" But you can't go alone." I told him. " Didn't you hear my rules?"

" I heard them perfectly, and I didn't plan on going alone." He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to catch on.

The lightbulb in my head snapped on, with the sound of Celebratory trumpets ringing in my ears.

" I'll get our coats." I smiled and headed of to my office as dignified as possible without running.

|**TW**|

Ianto unlocked his door and stepped in. I paused. This was the first time he'd really let me in of his own accord, for no reason other than personal.

" It's been a tough day, shall we just get to sleep?" Ianto asked.

" Tough day? it's only been about 6 hours." I stated.

" And a lot has happened. You've died twice in 24 hours. You must need rest."

I was amazed at how well Ianto was taking this - " Yea." – and how much he already knew.

|**TW**|

We undressed in silence and as Ianto turned to get in bed, I saw his knees in the moonlight.

" Christ Ianto! I didn't realise you hit the floor that hard." I gasped. Ianto looked at the floor.

It's fine Jack."

There were deep patterned scores of cuts where the grill had cut into Ianto. The wounds were still sore and looked like they'd be painful. I wondered how he hadn't winced with every step as the material of his trousers rubbed against them.

" That doesn't look 'fine'." I got some Sudocream out of the bedside cabinet and made Ianto sit down.

Quietly, I crouched in front of her and applied a small amount of the cream to his cuts.

" Ow." He moaned.

" I'm sorry. But stay still, then it'll be over soon." I finished as quickly and efficiently as possible and kissed each of the cuts once I'd finished.

" Tomorrow, I'll get you to get bandaged up by Owen."

" Okay. Thanks Jack."

Ianto curled up in the bed, and I instinctively curled myself round him, enfolding the younger man in my arms, feeling his toned – but not stupidly toned – chest under my hands. We'd opted to just sleep in underwear, for our comfort.

" I'm sorry about what John made you see. I realise how low that was."

" It's okay. I'll get over it." Ianto whispered. " But do we really need to talk about this now?"

" No." I kissed Iantos' hair.

" G'night Jack."

" 'Night Ianto."

|**TW**|

_(A/N: Toshs' POV, third person :D )_

Owen was working in the Med Bay, Ianto was with Jack, and Gwen wasn't back from Rhys yet, it _was _very early, so it was just Tosh in the main Hub. She could hear Owen, so surely that counted, and she'd be safe.

Besides, Owen really cared about her, and turned up every few minutes, just to check nothing had got her yet.

Tosh smiled to herself. She hadn't thought someone like him would go for her. But Love is Blind.

_Tosh?_

Toshiko looked around, unable to trace the voice. She must have been imagining it.

_Toshiko! _More urgent this time. Like someone was scared. Hold on. She knew that voice, he only came round once a year, for one day, for her.

Tommy Brockles.

_Tosh! They're trying to shoot me for cowardice!_

But Tommy wasn't back, he was frozen in the Morgue, for at least 6 more months.

" You can't be." Tosh whispered.

_But I am. You did it. You and your team Tosh. You convinced me I had to do it. You thought I forgot you. But not you. Not my beautiful Toshiko._

" How are you here?"

_I'm not sure. Wish of a dying man, I guess._

" Don't worry Tommy. I can help."

_No you can't. You try to help, but you can't. We were in Love Tosh, and you betrayed me. You sent me to my death, and you didn't even tell me._

Tosh felt tears begin to prickle behind her eyes.

_It's all your fault. They're going to do it. I want you to remember Toshiko Sato, you killed me. _

Tosh let the tears flow as the sound of gunfire echoed through her ears, and Tommy could be heard screaming.

_Your fault _

The words seemed to increase in volume and intensity with every repeat.

" It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to." Tosh whispered, resting her head on her desk, and burying her face in her arms, sobs wracking her body and shaking her shoulders as she fought to be quiet.

" Tosh?"

" I'm Sorry Tommy." Tosh murmured.

" Tosh." Owen lifted her face. " What happened?"

" It must have happened to me." She whispered, trying to be confident, but just melting into his arms.

" Ssh, sssh. It's okay. Don't worry." Owen held her close, waiting.

As he did so, Owen decided to check the CCTV with the filter on it.

_Tosh was smiling to herself, and then the green mist collected around her, intensifying every second, until it was so thick it looked solid. That was when Owen had done the apparently-impossible, and walked through it, causing it to disappear._

" It's affecting everyone." Owen muttered. " I'll get Jack to call another meeting."

**A/N: Insomnia is kicking in, but I should try to get some sleep, at least I've got this story back on track. Please review, I could really do with it, let's try to kick past the 70 mark! Now, I'm gonna be out of action for a while, a month to be exact, because I'm going to do NaNoWriMo, and it takes all of November, and I have to do 50,000 words in that month. I can also guess I'll be staying in a lot, and not seeing much sunlight, apart from school. Yay, I guess. If any of you wanna leave any tips on staying positive during this frankly crazy month, PLEASE let me know!**


	29. Owens' turn

**A/N: Oi Oi! Guess who's back from NaNoWriMo! MEEEEEE! Yes, I did it. 50, 000 words in 30 days. It have my ego rather a large leap, so YAY. And now, to kickstart my return, I have written a new chapter for you all! Please review to let me know if it's okay. I'm a bit rusty. Oh, and when I've finished editing and whatever, I'll be posting my NaNo story on here. It's Torchwood, and it's called 'The Power Of Three'. Obviously it's about Three Powerful things, or problems…**

**Where ever this is set in the Series, it's definitely before 'Out Of Time'. That might never even happen, because this is already pretty bloody A/U.**

I called the meeting as Owen asked, but it wasn't that long or anything, so I just called everyone to the Main Hub. Gwen wasn't back yet.

"Okay guys. This is just really to make sure we're all okay now. Tosh?" I looked at her. She'd already changed her eye make up and now looked completely fine.

"I'm great now." Tosh smiled at me. "Once Owen got to me, it was fine."

"Okay." I turned to Ianto. "All better?"

"I keep telling you, Sir. I'm completely better." Ianto smiled at me.

"Good. Any of us have anything else to report?"

They shook their heads. "Right. As you were." I turned and went back to my office, sending a _Get Your Ass Here Now_ text to Gwen on the way.

~|~|~|**TW**|

The rest of the day was uneventful. There were, of course, a few Weevils milling around that me and Owen caught whilst Tosh and Ianto stayed back. Gwen arrived just before we left. Obviously she blamed something like 'Rhys wouldn't let me go' or something, and we all just took it as given that she slept in.

She'd been fine over night. No strange feelings, no supernatural visits, no sadness. But, Rhys was next to her constantly, spending every second with her because she was never in.

~|~|~|**TW**|~|~|~

Owen tapped Tosh on the shoulder.

"Just gonna get some papers from the Autopsy Bay." He told her.

"You want me to come with you? Just in case?"

"Nah, I'll be quick, and I'm pretty sure nothing can get through to me." Owen smiled and sauntered of to his lair, to retrieve the files he needed so he could set up camp next to Toshiko.

Tosh. His mind stopped at her name. He'd never really seen her before. Sure, he knew she had been beautiful, but it'd never really registered. He was used to being the one-night-stand type. Suzie, Gwen, the other girls, they'd all just been to stop the boredom and loneliness. He couldn't do that to Tosh. She was too sweet and, if he was entirely honest with himself, too beautiful.

It'd taken months to get round to accepting that himself. Now Tosh understood at well, and she could tell him how she had felt too. Owen was flattered, and kind of sad. She'd sat through watching him flirt with everyone else that turned up and happened to be the opposite sex, and endured it alone. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before.

It was odd. Owen hadn't thought he'd ever be able to fully appreciate and admire a woman again. Not after…

"Katie?" Owen turned his head sharply. No one there. He thought he'd seen his late Fiancé sitting on the autopsy table, but there wasn't. Of course, because she was dead.

"_You could have done Something Owen."_

'Oh Crap' Owen thought. 'Happening to me now. Tosh can't know. I just ignore her. I can do this.' But he couldn't bring himself to leave somehow. It was like he wanted to, but just the idea of hearing her voice was keeping him there.

"If you'd helped with the surgery. Just stood there even. I'd be fine now. We'd be married."

"I'm better here." Owen muttered so only the figment of his imagination could hear him.

"We could have been brilliant."

"Leave me alone Katie."

"_Don't you even miss me? No, of course you don't. You've been making eyes at every woman that passes you. Didn't exactly wait, did you?" _The voice had turned bitter. Owen had never liked when Katie got angry over things. He never really liked women being angry in general. It was too much like when his Mum used to get drunk.

"I'm sorry Katie. But you're dead there's nothing I can do about it."

"_No, but there's something _I _can do about it." _Owen gasped as he felt a full-slap across his face. It felt realistic. He looked around, but it hadn't been Tosh, so his imagination must have done it. He put a hand to his stinging cheek and closed his eyes.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." He told himself.

Suddenly, the feeling of Katie in the room left. Owen started towards the steps again, but felt something hard hit the back of his head. He stumbled forward, feeling behind his head, but noted there was no blood. It felt like there should be though.

"_Owen Harper. Don't run away from me!" _

"Mum." He whispered regrettably. He'd never liked her.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you boy."

Owen knew he couldn't. She wasn't real. It was impossible.

"_Fine."_ Another clip round the ear, like she always used to. Owen remembered how he used to try and get away from it as a child by crawling into a little ball somewhere. It had worked then…

Owen tried to ignore his mothers ranting about how uncaring he was, and took himself under the Autopsy table, curled up tightly with his arms encasing his legs. Any second, and Tosh would turn up. And second. Any Second.

"Owen?" a hand touched his arm.

Owen flinched, then realised it was just Tosh. He looked at her, just to check,

"Owen? God, what happened? I mean, I _know_ what happened, but you're not upset or anything. I think you're in shock. Come on."

Tosh helped him up, and took him into a warm hug.

"You're shaking, and your cheeks really red, and so is your ear. How'd that happen?" She asked.

"I heard…I heard Katie. And then Mum." Owen whispered.

Toshs' eyes widened in understanding. She knew about Katie. Owen had told her only a few weeks ago, and she'd already spoken to him about his Mum.

"So…I guess somehow, the imagination can create pain as well." Owen said as she sat him on the couch, and he relaxed a little more.

"You're right there." Jack walked over, Ianto hot on his heels.

"We've been experimenting." Ianto explained. "And we worked out that depending on the memory, or voice, or whatever, you get different outcomes. Tosh got Guilt from Tommy, even though she's not sure if it happens yet. I got sadness and grief because it was Lisa, and that's how I was then. You got pain and fear because that's how you viewed your Mum, and I guess you were obviously a bit hung up over Katie."

Owen nodded. "So, us three have been approached by it. And if it's only deceased people we loved, then Gwen's going to be fine."

They all nodded. "She'll be fine. Rhys has been the love of her life since they were, like, 17 or something. Both her parents are alive. She's safe."

"That leaves you, Captain." Tosh said.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to it."

Ianto looked at Tosh. They both knew he was immortal. There will be so many loved ones.

**A/N: I'm sorry Owen-Fans! But everyone needs a turn, right? Jack next. This will be a painful one. Hope this made sense though. PLEASE review, it**__**means a lot to me! Oh, and I have a new Torchwood story out, a one-shot sort-of Christmassy one, but obviously after Christmas. Let me know what you think over there!**


	30. Unwanted Memories

A/N: Hey there! This one took a while because I was a little bit scared about how to do it. I don't want to disappoint any expectations, but I hope this is okay anyway :). Now! Big time! This is Jacks' attack! Ooh, Jack-attack!

**Moving on…yes, this is Jacks big moment. It's not going to be easy, and this could get a little Angsty. Sorry. But I promise a sweet ending! :) **

**This one is dedicated to **_**Special Francine **_**for being my 70****th**** Reviewer! And to **_**Ijones007**_** for simply being awesome. And of course **_**Fangirl Moment XD**_**, for too many reasons to even count! **

I sat back in my chair in my office, and surveyed my team. I had to admit it, I was a little bit scared. They others had been given their Torture; Ianto had Grief, Tosh had Guilt, Owen had fear. What would _I _get?

I have lived so many lives, so many different emotions; any one of them could be the subject of the attack.

I knew I was slightly safe; I had stronger Psychic blocks than them. But so did Ianto. Everyone at the Torchwood Institute got at least Basic Psychic Training. It didn't do _him_ any good, did it? I had to remain positive, beat this thing.

Suddenly a thought hit me hard on the chest.

It focused on loved ones lost.

"I'm so screwed." I let my chair fall forward with a thump and rested my head in my arms. Maybe I could sleep it off…

That's when it started.

Soft hands caressed my shoulder, and I felt a shiver spark down my spine; that was where Lucia used to put her hand when I was worried.

'_Don't Worry Jack. You'll get through this.'_ Her beautiful voice cascaded through me. Just that sound hand a few tears falling from my eyes.

I knew what my personal attack was; Love.

I thought of talking back to her, but it would have only encouraged the ghost.

'_Jack?' _That was the Spanish Dancer: Naomi. Her thick vowels and Accent had drawn me to her, and her dancing was phenomenal. I went to every Performance, even the re-runs. _'It'll be okay, I promise.'_ My shoulders shook with tears. Naomi had died in a car accident 50 years ago.

'_I promise' _The two of them took up the chorus, followed by several others. The voices started saying other things as well.

I heard me and Lucia's chorus of _'I do' _and the Priest that had wed me and Lucia say _'I pronounce you Husband and Wife'_.

There had been so many lovers in my life, and now all of them were yelling their love, telling me I was the only person in their lifes, and how they would never leave me.

Guess they never did. Not really. They just died. Like everyone does at some point or another.

Apart from me.

The spirit of Lucia leant forward, whispering into my ear.

'_I Love You Jack.'_

That was all it took. I broke down, sobbing to myself, hands over my ears, trying to block out their words. Falling in love was a mistake. I could never see it through to the end, because I continued. When my Wife, or Husband, died, I had to keep living.

"You're all dead." I whispered to myself. "You're all Dead. None of you are really here."

'_Jack!' _The called. There was so much joy and love.

Then one voice caught my attention in the middle of it all.

'_Daddy?' _My son, James. He'd died aged 5, in a fire. I hadn't been able to save him or his Mother. I myself had burned and died, but came back got out before anyone else found me. I watched the house burn down, still hearing the screams and cries from my Son asking for help, because his Mommy was unconscious. There was nothing I could have done. Their screams still followed me.

'_I love you Daddy. You were the best Dad anyone could have asked for!' _James sounded so happy. He was hardly ever sad, and loved learning new things. _'I love you as much as THIS!' _I could imagine him stretching out his thin arms as far as they could go, his black hair spiking in all directions and his blue eyes shinning, always shinning.

Suddenly I could feel his little arms throw themselves around my waist from behind as he hugged me. He always did it when I was sat down or at a desk.

The voices got more and more intense, until my ears were ringing and they all blurred together, showing me how many people I had left behind and forgotten.

'_Ja_ck?" One of the spirits suddenly sounded real, and close.

And Welsh.

"Jack, are you okay?" Two strong arms weaved themselves securely around my chest, over my shoulders. "It wasn't real." He whispered, sensing what had happened.

I sat up, and looked at Ianto through tear-hazed eyes. He gently wiped the tears from my face and hesitated a moment before kissing my softly. It wasn't forcing, or asking anything. I could tell his soul intention here was to comfort.

My hand went to his shoulders as I stood up, allowing him to step back to give me room. Iantos' hand went round my neck, fingers burying themselves into my hair, and the other stayed against the side of my face as his lips parted slightly.

My own hands went round his shoulders, just resting on his back, pulling him closer, forcing our bodies together.

I knew the ghosts weren't real, but _this_ sure as hell was.

**A/N: This Chapter kind of wrote itself! I had been dreading it, in case it went wrong, but that was just **_**fun!**_** The ending was uncontrollable. I didn't tell Ianto he could do that, but he just went ahead and did it anyway! Please Review! **

**The Next Chapter is my 30****th****, so I'll try and make it super long, and super packed, but no promises! :D **

_**Doctorcoffeegirl x**_


	31. You Ready For This?

**A/N: Okay guys. I know, where the hell have I been? The Torchwood muse left me and replaced itself with Sherlock. But I've balanced them now. I know how all this story will end, the sequel is possible. Um, there might be a few swear words and endless innuendo's in here. Um…and I wouldn't advise letting little kids near the screen for this one, okay?**

**Well, here is the epicly named and epicly long (and bipolar) 'Chapter 31: You Ready For This?'**

**Also, I didn't notice I'd written a Chapter 30, so this was supposed to be my bad-ass Chapter 30… oh well!**

**XxXxXxX**

Ianto and I settled on the couch, fresh cups of Coffee in our hands that Ianto had magic-ed out of nowhere.

"What emotion did you get?" Ianto asked quietly, as if he wasn't sure if they were still here and wanted to stay low.

"Love." I murmured. Ianto had the right to know. I knew everything about his life really; it was only fair he knew mine, even if it was so much longer.

"You can talk to me about it whenever you like." Ianto smiled.

"Thanks Ianto."

We sat in Companionable silence for a few minutes, finishing our divine coffees.

"You should get some rest." Ianto murmured after around 20 minutes. "That seemed to be a pretty rough attack."

"Yea…" I replied, placing my cup down on the side and smiling as Ianto slipped a coaster under it, and then did the same with his.

A thought hit me. "I'll rest, but I'm not staying here alone." I smiled.

Iantos' smirk flickered into existence. "Okay, _sir_." He relaxed back into the couch.

I grinned. Being with Ianto always made me feel better, and I could tell it helped him, as well.

We sat back and Ianto hesitantly let his arms slide round me. I sighed quietly. "Don't worry Ianto. I'm not going to bite you." I joked, pulling him closer so his head was laying against my Chest.

I wove my arms round him, to finish the loop and keep us both warm.

Within minutes, we were both asleep.

I woke with a start, and took a few seconds to level my breathing and become familiar with my surroundings again.

Ianto was curled round me, and from our position I could see his face as he slept.

I'll never forget that image.

His eyes weren't shut firmly, simply resting closed. Lips slightly parted, face so smooth and relaxed. You'd never know everything he'd been through. He just looked like an ordinary young man.

My staring antics were stopped suddenly as his eyes fluttered open, revealing the startling blue beneath them. His wide eyes stared back at me, and we were just lost for a few moments.

"I-erm-we should…call a board meeting." I muttered.

"I'll make the coffee." Ianto sprung up, sub-consciously straightening his suit as he did so.

Ianto almost ran out of the room, and I was left dazed and confused.

What had just happened? There was a spark inside me that I didn't know could ever been re-awakened.

It was almost as if...

"Right guys." I stood at the head of the boardroom table, hands firmly on the polished wood. "Johns' been able to get to every one of us now, so I think we can say it's all over, whatever it was in the first place."

"What about me?" Gwen piped in stubbornly.

"Well, it targeted loved ones that were dead, so you don't really count." I smiled Apologetically at how Harsh that had had sounded.

"So we can forget about him?" Owen asked cautiously. I mean…what if this _isn't_ the end of it?"

"We know it can only target individually." Tosh smiled. "So we can't all be caught at once." Owen nodded, feeling a lot more at ease.

"So what did he even want?" Iantos' soft Welsh vowels seemed to float in the air as we all tried to think up a good reason.

"I have no idea." I admitted. "And hopefully we'll never have to find out."

Just as I finished speaking, the alarm went of, showing a rift spike. My Vortex Manipulator went of, telling me what was happening.

"Two weevils in Kathays Park." I reported.

"I'll go with you." Ianto looked up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Sure. Tosh, Owen, Gwen, hold up the fort." I rushed of to get the gear we needed and grinned when I reached for my coat to find Ianto holding it out to me so I could walk into it, followed by him brushing down the shoulders to make it fit properly.

"Thanks Ianto." I flashed a grin at him, followed by a wink. The blush I got in return was truly brilliant.

XxXxXxX

Minutes later we were in the SUV on the way to Kathays Park.

And now I could ask the thing that had been bugging me and needed to be answered.

"You never volunteer for this job." I added emphasis to 'never' and shot him a sideways glance as we hit the traffic lights.

"Well sir, nothing like a bit of late night Weevil Hunting to get the heart rate up." He side smiled at me, and I couldn't help but think how hot he looked. "Besides, it's where we first met…and I really do love that coat."

XxXxXxX

We walked quietly through Kathays park, our only companions being the sound of each other's breathing in our ear pieces.

I could see Ianto through the trees about 100 feet away, his suit clad figure confidently holding the gun up and he walked stealthily through the shadows, eyes scanning for danger. I wondered if he knew how god damn hot he looked.

Just as I was shamelessly staring, one of our targets chose to jump Ianto from the side, throwing him to the floor. I broke into a run, and watched Ianto roll, putting the Weevil beneath him as he stunned it.

I skidded to a halt beside him, still in shock at what could have happened.

"Got it all under control sir." Ianto looked up from his action of cuffing the weevil, and I was struck by the dirt covering him. It had rained recently, so the dirt wasn't completely dry. Crap. I liked that suit! The other thing that hit me was how fucking bad ass he looked. Obviously there was a side to Ianto I didn't know existed but needed to explore further. It seemed to be rather dominant in my mind.

I came from my lustful thoughts to see the other Weevil running at us. Not the most silent of creatures, it had to be said. I waited till it was right in front of me before just stunning it as it ran into the gun. I was out before it stopped moving, and then it's dead weight decided to land right on top of me, lunging me backwards and knocking all the air out of me.

Ianto pulled the Weevil off of me and cuffed it before standing over me, like a dirty – in every sense possible – angel.

"Need a hand?"

I read both sides of the question.

"You bet I do."

XxXxXxX

Sadly, my fantasies did not come true, and we drove back to the Hub.

Dragging one Weevil through the door, I noticed the team had decided to clear of and go home.

"I don't remember giving that order." I murmured between breaths, this thing was bloody heavy.

"We're on call tonight, sir." Ianto explained.

Oh, yay! Ianto-time.

A few minutes later we had locked the things in the cells, watching them to make sure they came round well enough.

I turned to Ianto, marvelling at how he looked great even when covered in a light sheen of sweat. I was overcome with the urge to be the creator of said sweat. This was getting ridiculous.

"We should really shower if we're going to be here all night." I muttered.

Ianto nodded, then his eyes widened slightly.

"Um…only one of the showers is working. I think Myfanwy flew into the pipes or some, because the rest don't run water. You can go first."

I quirked an eyebrow, and my mind quietly warned that this might scare him of, but my libido was much louder right now.

"Why can't we just share?"

Ianto's face didn't move to horror, more thoughtfulness.

"Okay."

I thought it was Christmas.

"Seriously? I mean, you don't have to…"

Ianto laughed. "Jack. Don't worry! It'll be fine."

I nodded. It sure would.

I lead the way, my mind still trying to register what was going to happen and what I should do.

XxXxXxX

I don't know how I managed it, but soon both of us were in the shower, I was glad of the size of these things now, and made sure I didn't look anywhere but at the wall opposite me.

I heard Ianto chuckle and looked over at his face. He was smirking. But my god, the water droplets had made him look …

"Anyone would think you were socially awkward." He smiled.

I shrugged, relaxing slightly. If he was making jokes, so could I. "I like to think 'socially important', but hey."

I could see at the bottom of my vision that his chest was well muscled. Not stupidly well worked, but after working here for a while, and running up and down stairs at the Torchwood Institute, and looking after Lisa, he was bound to get some toning done.

My thoughts about anything at all were halted when Ianto moved forward suddenly, his lips claiming mine, hands moving to my shoulders instantly.

Of course, this was unexpected, but I still gave it my best, now I didn't need to hold back, he had initiated this, had consented to the shower, it was all fine.

Ianto's hand moved slowly down my chest, and I had to act fast. My own hand snapped down to clasp his, and I pulled back to look at him.

"Ianto…" I started, unsure how to continue.

"Don't worry Jack. I want this. I want you."

He looked so naïve, so innocent, but so willing. Testing myself and my restraint, I slowly turned Ianto to be looking the same direction as me, pressing myself against his back, the water falling from my hair into my eyes, and probably doing the same to him. My hands moved round his shoulders to meet at his chest.

"Are you really sure you're ready for this?" I asked quietly, kissing his neck below his ear.

Ianto nodded, relaxing back into me. "Yes." He breathed.

XxXxXxX

A/N: Well, was it a good comeback Chapter? I know, I've been….Christ…ages! I'll leave what happened next to your imaginations, be careful with the boys though, Ianto's still new to this.

**Reviews? It'll make me happy… *puppy eyes***


End file.
